The Skyknight And Princess Of Atmosia
by Assassin Aurora
Summary: A Princess a Skyknight Atmos will be changed forever...
1. Chapter 1

The Sky Knight And Princess Of Atmosia

_okay so the first chapter sucked so I'm doing this much better so enjoy this is the final change I promise :) _

Aurora's POV I was in the streets of Atmosia until I noticed something odd the tower wasn't shining

What's going on? I thought I'm going to check it out I thought to my self the grip on my bow tightening

It's my duty to protect the Aurora Stone and my people I walked into the tower I froze in my steps

There was my father Dark Ace holding the stone in his hand I pulled back on arrow dad put it down

I warned him aw Aurora just like your mother I need to go now but I Will leave you this he sighed aiming his sword at me

I let go of the arrow it hit his arm making him growl in pain blood dripped down his arm Aurora really

Yes really dear father I pulled back another arrow he shot a red energy ball at me I failed to block the red ball

hit my chest knocking me to the ground it hurt so bad he then grabbed the end of my ponytail jerking my head

Back he held his sword to my neck Ace stop a voice said he took his sword from my neck throwing me to the ground

A girl with blue hair ran over to me are you okay? are you bleeding anywhere? she asked I felt my side

I took my hand away it was red with blood my vision was blurry it was like everything was in slow motion the girll tried to keep me

conscious the black took over I was out

Aerrow's POV I was fighting Dark Ace our swords clashing so long Storm Hawks I have what I came for

he chuckled running off I put my blades back in their case and turned around there was Piper shaking a blond girl

Aerrow help me she's unconscious and bleeding she begged ok what happened to her?

She took a energy ball to the side Piper informed me okay Piper calm down let's get her to the Condor first

I picked up the girl and carried he piggy back to the Conder we walked onto the Condor I set her down on a bed in the

infirmaryPiper walked okay Aerrow she has burn marks and is bleeding on her side pretty bad too

she said lifting up the torn cloth to look at her wounds I got some guaze and started to wrap her wounds

piper you can go I got it here okay thanks Aerrow she said walking out I looked at the girl again

she had blond hair and soft delicate hands she was wearing this blue strapless blue dress she had a scratch

on her cheek so I cleaned that and put a band aid on it she was also really pale but the she started to stir

Aurora's POV I opened my eyes I was on a bed I started to lean up propping myself up with one elbow

I looked to my side there was a boy with red hair where am I? I asked him uh yeah you're on my ship

he said

**_so that's it good huh? I hope its better _**


	2. Slipped Away

Slipped Away _okay this about Aurora and Ace and Aerrow _

Aurora's POV I was walking to the bath room until I tripped over my bag I opened my bag

It was a old album it said _Acie and Aurora pics _I opened the album and sat on my bed

The first thing I saw was a picture of my Dad and I we were laughing as we slide down a slide

I smiled through tears I broke down and laid down on the floor I felt like I was nothing sitting here clutching the album to my chest

Aerrow's POV I was walking to the kitchen until I heard a crash in the hanger I opened the door

There was Aurora crying clutching an album 'hi Aurora what's wrong?" I asked her "nothing" she said

Wiping away her tears "come on Aurora let's go on ride" I helped her up we got on my bike and took off

"So why were you crying"? "it's because of my father" she said 'who's your father?' two words came out of her mouth

"Dark Ace" she whispered "what!" "yes he is I know " she said I landed and we got off Aurora walked over to a rock and sat down

"Okay Aerrow I need to tell you who I really am" she paused I am Princess Aurora Elizabeth Becker Princess of Atmosia

And Guardian of the Aurora Stone daughter of Dark Ace and Sophia Becker she continued

I couldn't belive it "okay Aurora so where you there when Dark Ace attacked?"

"Yes I was there it was terrible he hurt me " she said pulling up her sleeve there was a long scar all the way from her wrist to her elbow

"He did that?" "yes he did' she said coldly 'I'm sorry Aurora I really am'

"Nothing to be sorry for Aerrow he's a traiter okay lets go back I'm hungry and I don't want to talk about it" she said getting up

000000

Aurora's POV

"Crap"! I heard Aerrow yell I walked into the kitchen there was Aerrow trying to cook

"Um Aerrow what are you doing?" I asked him cooking he groaned rubbing his hand

I ran to get a first aid kit I ran back " so Redhead where did you burn yourself?"

A girl walked in hi Aerrow hi there nice to see you doing better Aurora? she guessed

Yes nice to meet you and your name? I asked my name is Piper nice to meet you too

She looked at the pot on the stove Aerrow you're trying to cook? she asked Aerrow clamping her mouth shut

Yes Piper I am Aerrow groaned I grabbed Aerrow's hand and saw a burn mark and started to wrap it

Piper was at the stove stirring the sauce I was done wrapping Aerrow's hand and we all sat down to eat

So Aurora where are you from? Piper asked putting her fork down

I'm from Atmosia why do you ask? oh no no I just wanted to know do you have any family she asked

Yes I do I live with my Mum my Aunt and my Sister who's your Aunt Aerrow asked

My Aunt? her name is Starling STARLING! Aerrow and Piper yelled together

Yeah and? we know her Piper cried oh cool any more questions?

Yes who's your Father Piper asked there was a great silence ... Dark... Ace I trailed off

"What he is! Piper almost shouted I slumped down in my chair oh okay Piper said faking a smile

We finished eating and Piper said I could stay in her room

**_okay that's the end sorry about deleting my story it was messed up so I had to fix it _**


	3. Chapter 3

_hi guys sorry this took so long school and friends got the best of me ^^ so here it is yay hope my indenting is better been working on it!_

Aerrow's POV I sat on my bed wondering what the heck Aurora was talking about

Hey Aerrow? I heard a voice say I turned around to see Aurora

" Hey come on in" she sat down at my desk

Um i just wanted to thank you for talking to me she said

"Oh it was no problem really I care about you that's all i replied

Her face turned redder than my hair oh um I'm glad to hear that she flustered

Aurora's POV is this really happening I thought as I locked eyes with Aerrow "so you hungry"? Aerrow asked my stomach growled as if to say yes

Uh yeah i said embarrassed Aerrow and I got up and walked into the kitchen a flying brown thing headed towards me I ducked it hit the wall

Oops I was trying to flip it like on TV Finn said a empty pan in his hand after breakfast we have a surprise for you Aurora Aerrow said

"Really what is it what is it" Piper giggled

Aerrow handed me a plate filled with bacon and eggs I took it from him and he sat down next to me

"Don't you like bacon?" Aerrow asked

"Oh yes I do I love it' I said shoving eggs in my mouth Aerrow gave me a weird look

I turned bright red nice one Aurora i thought

"So you want to see it?" Aerrow said his green eyes suddenly lighting up

I guess so I said rising to my feet and followed him to the hanger everyone behind me Aerrow opened the door there was a second scooter with a white sheet over it.

Aerrow's POV

"Aerrow what is this" Aurora said raising an eyebrow

"Oh this okay let me show you" Piper said pulling the sheet off revealing a new blue scooter

Aurora's eyes grew as big as plates

I held out my hand "welcome to the Storm Hawks Princess"

'Thanks so much" Aerrow she cried practically jumping on me

I turned bright red "Aurora calm" I handed her a uniform

Aurora's POV I ran into the bathroom to change I pulled the hair tye from my hair and shook it out I unfolded the uniform

It was like Piper's but light blue and dark blue I put it on and opened the door I ran back to the garage "what do you guys think?"

Aerrow turned bright red Finn jaw dropped Piper squealed Junko pulled me into a hug "you look so pretty" Aurora he cried

"Junko can't breathe I gasped he put me down I hugged Piper

"Oh I have a idea we should got the beach" Piper cried "yeah" Finn said "sounds good to me" Aerrow shrugged

"Okay boys get your swimsuits we're going to the beach"! Piper shouted Stork walked past complaining

I walked to my room and looked through the wardrobe Piper and I bought at the mall luckily there was pale blue bikini I put it on an my suitcover

I walked into the living room hey guys are ready? i smiled at Aerrow

"Yeah" piper cried running in "okay the lets go"

"Okay I have no idea how to fly me scooter though" "I'll teach you Aurora Piper smiled

Sounds good Piper i replied okay i followed her to the hanger she handed me a key it's for your scooter she said

_**me: so Aurora are you ready to drive your scooter **_

_**Aurora: yeah thrilled! ^.^ **_

_**Aerrow: just don't kill yourself princess **_

_**me: Aerrow be nice **_

_**Aurora: "^.^ review peps **_


	4. Chapter 4

**hi! so i hope you like chapter three here comes chapter 4 enjoy! ^.^ **

**disclaimer: i don't own storm hawks and enjoy **

**Aurora's POV **Okay aurora forward Piper instructed

I might kill my self though Piper I thought as I moved forward "whoa" I slammed the brakes on.

"Piper Aurora" we both turned to see the Redheaded SkyKnight leaning in the doorway.

"Piper go ahead to the beach we'll be there in a minute" Aerrow said,

"Okay come on guys" Piper walked Finn and Junko ran in tripping over each other behind her.

"They got on their rides okay see you there" Piper said as the took off.

I waved good bye and turned back to Aerrow "okay why are you still here Redhead" I sighed.

"You might kill yourself Princess" he said.

"Aerrow you jerk" I pouted getting off my scooter.

"What? you will he" replied laughing

I stuck out my bottom lip he knew I was pouting

"Okay Princess when your done being three I'd like to teach you out to drive your scooter" he said.

"Okay I'm done" I retorted rolling me eyes I was annoyed.

"Get on the scooter and move all the way to the end of the of the runway" I moved to the end looking down into the endless blue sky I gulped.

"Okay now there's a lever pull it he ordered" I pulled it and propeller popped out from the top.

"Okay now drive off and there's a blue button push it" he said.

Uh okay I took off and pressed the button i was just floating there "yes I did it!" I cheered Aerrow was next to me.

Something hit my engine I started going down.

I kept falling I screamed someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up it was my Father.

"Nice to see you again Darling he said smirking.

"I would rather die than go with you" a purple blast come towards Ace i turned around.

Aunt Starling! Aerrow kicked his face I fell off Aerrow what was that for? as I fell Aunt Starling caught me and pulled me up.

Here your bow she cried handing it to me there was this horrible violin noise.

it was Ravess she had helped my Father Invade Atmosia she gracefully pulled an arrow back oh her bow and let it go i ducked.

I aimed for her and pulled the arrow back and let it go it hit the guy who was playing the violin _(note this one was an accident) _

I aimed for her engine and pulled back an arrow i let it go the blue arrow glowed as it hit her engine she jumped off before it exploded.

Aerrow and Ace were fighting to the death I wasn't paying attentiion as Ravess aimed for Aerrow she let the arrrow go

it sped towards aerrow direct hit he fell AERROW! I screamed

_**ME: oh okay so like major drama and will they ever get to the beach? **_

_**Aurora: what did you do that for! **_

_**Aerrow: in a corner shaking why me? **_

**_ME: okay well chapter 5 will be herer soon big shout out to Aerrowsgirl001 love ya girl I honored that you put my name in your chapter again thanks _**

**_Aurora: make sure to review everybody and she will give you some of her candy ^.^_**


	5. Chapter 5

hey so major shout out to AerrowsGirl001 i owe you girl! thanks here it is the long awaited chapter 5

**disclaimer: I don't own storm hawks or do I? **

Aurora's POV

I couldn't believe what Ravess had done to Aerrow "Aunt Starling please we have to help him!"

As Aerrow grunted still on his skimmer the arrow was stuck good what do we do I panicked

Aerrow went flew over to us "Aerrow we need to get that out" I was so worried the blood dripped from his leg

Aurora Aerrow where are you guys Finn voice blared on Aerrow's radio my phone rang from my pocket I opened it

Aurora Elizabeth Becker! what are you doing away from the castle my Mum angrily said on the other line

Aerrow hissed as he pulled the arrow out Mum I was- on no don't give me that she cried

Aurora come home now and do you know how worried I was? she said suddenly calm

Aurora give me the phone now Starling commanded

Sophia Aurora was in Atmosia she's with the storm hawks and is fine we are going back now oh yes and get a doctor to she said eyeing Aerrow

oooooooo

Mum was waiting be the castle doors her eyes were red when I got off and walked up too Mum and hugged me tears streaming down her face

Aurora I was so worried what happened she cried we separated and she looked at Aerrow's leg my little sister Mary ran up

Aerrow come in she said guiding him into the castle

Aerrow's POV the castle was very big I limped into a room there was a doctor oh my sit down he commanded I did

as I did a little girl that looked like Aurora came in she poked my leg I hissed Mary you bad girl a maid came in and whisked her away

Aurora's POV Mum and I sat down in the throne room Aurora Sissy! Mary cried I lifted her up and put her in my lap

Aurora where in the world were you and did you run into your father she said in a low voice

Yes Mum I did but he didn't hurt me though but he did hurt Aerrow

Well I see when I married him I was expecting a handsome proud man he was

_Sophia's flashback I was in the streets of Atmosia until I bumped into a charming young man hello there are you alright Miss? a warm smile _

_spread across his face oh no I was just um heading to get something to eat I stammered okay well let me take you to something the man getsured to his skimmer which had the Storm hawks symbol what's your name? he asked me um Sophia Becker i stammered _

_a redheaded man walked up hello ace who's this he said eyeing me I am Sophia wonderful to meet you" Striker he said holding out his hand _

_the first time I met Ace I thought _

_End of flashback _

My Mum opened her eyes just remembering when I met your Father she softly Mum I'm going to target practice okay be careful my phone rang

"where are you Piper groaned" "oh my gosh the beach! okay Piper and Finn come over to Atmosia and ask for directions"

Okay she said heaving a sigh

oooo I had found Aerrow who was laying on a couch Piper and Finn arrived wide eyed they looked around

**Me: that's the end of this chapter how did you guys like Sophia's flashback? **

**Aerrow: very interesting I can't belive Aurora has a little sister Glares at Mary **

**Mary:innocent look **

**Aurora: Aerrow leave her alone jeez **

**Piper: well review people plz **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 hope all of you like extra long chapter! yay!

**disclaimer:I do not own storm hawks**

Aurora's POV thunk! the arrow hit it's mark Aunt Starling walked up to me.

Wow your getting better with aiming Honey she said.

Aerrow walked up Oh my gosh Aerrow you OK I cried throwing my arms around him.

"Whoa Princess easy" I heard a honk I looked there was stork he walked off the ship.

Aerrow your leg what happened he said eye twitching my Mum came out and saw Stork she grabbed my bow and.

Pulled back an arrow who are you she cried Mum I tried to get her to lower her bow Aurora please she said.

Stork was just standing there praying th it would go quickly I'm just here to see how the Princess is doing he said holding his hands up.

Mum lowered her bow okay she said she handed me my bow and told Aunt Starling to follow her as they left Mary ran up her blond hair fanning out behind her.

Hi Sissy! she cried handing me her Bunny everyone smiled at her who's this little Cutie? Piper said shaking her hand.

Hi I'm Mary she cried taking her Bunny back she was wearing Sleeping Beauty dress and a tiara Starling came out.

Mary we need you to come inside Honey okay? Aunt Starling said in her soft gentle voice Mary grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

Oh my gosh Aurora you sister is so cute Piper cried Aerrow motioned for me to follow him I excused my self.

'So Redhead what do you need?" we walked through the garden.

"Well Princess Junko and Raddar are on the Condor and Mary is getting on my nerves."

"Oh Aerrow she's just trying to help oh and be the way I really am glad your okay."

Aerrow's POV she looked down still in her uniform "I'm surprised your Mum hasn't killed you yet" I chuckled.

"Well Aerrow being a princess Isn't about what you wear or how you like it's about what you have to offer people" she said.

We passed Mary's play ground Aurora looked at it and I knew she was remembering something.

Um Aurora are you okay she looked up oh no I'm fine we should head back Aerrow she said.

We walked back to the castle.

Aurora's POV

Um Aurora we're going back to the condor Aerrow said.

Um okay" I will be in the castle if you need me Ah Aurora can you please take Mary out on some chores mum said.

"Yes Mum I can" I grabbed my bow just in case and my quiver.

0000

We were on the streets of Atmos just Mary and I everyone was staring I listened to the gossip.

Oh my Isn't that princess Aurora my goodness what is she wearing.?

A news man came up to me and stuck a mic in my face hello your highness he said.

"Um yes hello what are you doing" we wanted to know if your in the Storm Hawks now.?

Well actually yes I am well I need to go now I left him standing there.

I heard motorcycles and looked to my left there was Carter and the Rad Eagles the stopped by me.

Carter got off his ride your Highness he bowed Mary hid behind me.

Hello and welcome back Carter and Red Eagles Mary was still behind me.

Aerrow and the Storm Hawks walked up oh Carter it's so nice to see you Aerrow said sarcastically.

Ah Aerrow wonderful to see you too carver retortedputting on a fake smile Mary came from behinf me he's a mean man she said pointing at Carver.

"Aerrow you know him" Aerrow stopped glaring at Carver "yes I do he betrayed you why is he hear now Aerrow growled."

"I decided to give him a second chance well my Mother did."

Yes she did carver snarled grabbing Aerrow's collar Carver stay where you are I pulled back an arrow.

Ah yes you've figured me out i came back to take the Aurora Stone he siad holding it up I don't know why but i got this pain in my chest.

As carver wrapped his hands aound the crystal Aw Princess does it hurt he said squeezing it again.

Aerrow's POV Aurora was connected to the crytsal she stood despite her pain and drew her bow pulling the arrow back tight.

She let it go I grabbed mt blades anf lit them stop it Carver your a SkyKnight.

Piper grabbed Mary and got away Aurora shot off another arrow it missed

Aurora's POV it hurt so bad the crytsal had been dropped I went reach for it someones boot crunched on my hand I looked up it was my Father

Aw look at that he said grabbing my chin you've always had your mother's features he said sweetly standing up

Daddy please stop Mary cried running forward mary I thought I stood up and ran to mary I grabbed my bow and pulled back an arrow

Don't get near her i snarled oh but what fin is that he said lighting his red blade he had the crystal in his hand and squeezed teh pain came back

Aurora Aerrow cried I fell down again he grabbed Mary by the throat and squeezed

Stop it Ace i heard someone call out it was my mother she had a bow put her down Ace she said fire in her eyes

hello sophia he said letting go of mary come closer and I will kill Aurora he squeezed the crytsal harder the pain got even worse I screamed

as he rain fell.

Me:so what do you think

Mary: I don't know

Aerrow: I think your evil

Me: I think your hot

Aerrow: o.o

Aurora: review peps!


	7. Chapter 7

So here is chapter seven what will Sophia do when she faces ace again

Sophia's POV I pulled the arrow back standing there he let go of Mary and walked towards me

"Stay back Ace I will shoot you" I let the arrow go it hit his sword

Ah Sophia Always the hero he sighed he walked towards Aurora and grabbed by her hair

He held his sword to her neck Ace stop I let go the arrow it missed I had to get Aurora away form him

Okay fine what do you want I lowered my bow bowing my head give me the Crystal my head whipped up

"You will never get the crystal" I drew my bow and let the arrow go it hit his arm he

He let go of Aurora Starling came up and kicked Ace Sophia get Aurora and Mary out of here! she cried

Okay I helped Aurora and Mary came over sobbing we

Aurora's POV Mum helped us up we ran leaving Aunt Starling we ran into the castle Aurora Mary stay here she said

Mary was sobbing "Sissy I'm scared what about Mummy" she sobbed

She'll be fine Mary I soothed

Sophia's POVStarling and I went to look for Ace he wasn't around I felt tears streaming down my face

Are you okay Starling asked from her ride yes I'm fine Starling

_Flashback: we were sitting on the couch Ace and I so Sophia what do you want fro dinner he asked leaning forward to give me a kiss_

_I don't know what about you Acie?" I got up lets go for a walk he said okay he got up too and we walked out my hand in his we stopped at a _

_fountain Sophia Isn't that beautiful he said pointing at something I turned my head I don't see it I craned my neck Sophia _It's_ right here_

_I looked down there was a ring Sophia Becker will you marry me? asked yes Ace I will I threw my arms around him he slipped the ring on my finger _

_And I kissed him _end of flashback Sophia we should head back I'm contacting the Storm Hawks she replied

Aerrow's POV as I rode my skimmer around the Conder all I could think about was Aurora and little Mary this is Starling to Aerrow my radio blared

Starling report" we can't find Ace and Sophia and are going back to the Castle meet us there okay? her voice said over the radio

Okay Starling we are coming I landed in the hanger Piper Finn Junko Stork let's got to the castle

Aurora's POV Mary fell asleep on my lap i pit her in her bed and went onto my balcony and thought about my Father

_Aurora flashback come on daddy the four year old girl cried dragging the handsome man into the park a Redheaded sky knight followed by a_

_Blond haired woman holding a new born baby girl you've got a hand full Sophia the sky knight teased the woman laughed _

_I can manage Striker the woman replied dad! dad! a redheaded boy screamed running up and jumping o the sky knight oh hello there! _

It hit me that boy was Aerrow! as I tried to remember more

_The redheaded bot came over to the blond girl hi he said looking at the ground until the boy got lifted off the ground _

_Dad put me down the boy cried laughing the blond girl ran to her mother Mummy who is that man? she asked _

_On honey that's Striker the black haired young man came up and took the baby girl from the woman hello Mary _

_He said softly rocking the baby girl he handed her to the woman and went to join the sky knight and the boy _

(okay little note the blond little girl is Aurora the black haired man is Ace and the redheaded man is Striker)

End of flashback Aurora! I heard a voice say I turned around there was Aerrow

Oh hi Aerrow how is your leg? I looked away

Aerrow's POV she looked beautiful I tried not to blush

Just remembering my father she said her Sapphire blue eyes sparkling

Okay Aerrow get a grip the voice inside my head said

Um Aerrow in one of my memories I saw you and Striker she said

I cringed when she said his name "you did" her blond hair flowing in the wind

On never mind- AURORA! I heard a girl scream aurora and I turned around there was a girl with purple hair

Aurora's POV Melody oh my gosh it has been forever how did you get here! I hugged her tight

**Me: okay what do you think of Melody? **

**Aurora: yay I haven't seen her in a while **

**Aerrow: man I don't understand girls leaves room **

**Melody man that guy is hot **

**Me and Aurora: HE'S MINE! **

**Melody: whoa creepy **

**Aerrow: comes in who is she? **

**Aurora: my cousin **

**Starling: review peps **


	8. Chapter 8

_**okay so here's chapter eight I'm trying to update every day if I can oh my god its been so Long **_

_**Aurora's POV**_

"Oh my gosh Melody its so good to see you again"

It's good to see you too Aurora okay so who was that boy I blushed

"That's Aerrow" he's really cute yeah he is Mum and Starling came out

Mum how's Aerrow? he's fine Honey come here I need to tell you something my Mum said motioning me

Aerrow walked over to me hey can I talk to you he said uh yeah sure

We walked out into the garden um Aurora I was just thinking about all the we've been through he began

So Aerrow what are you talking about I was just saying we are so different a SkyKnight a Princess

He continued Aerrow what is point anyway? on never mind he said

Aurora Aerrow get your butts in here Melody yelled from upstairs coming Aerrow yelled

I walked inside Aerrow behind me so mum what did you need Aurora can you please go up to y Mary's room she said

Sure Mum come on Aerrow I ran upstars into Mary's room I walked in and sat on her bed

Sissy I want you read me a book she said handing me a Barbie Book

Okay maryI opened the book

_**Aerrow's POV **_I sat on the floor and watched Aurora read the book she was really good with kids

_Aerrow flash back daddy read me a book little Aerrow! cried leaning up against his Father okay Son which one? _

_Little Aerrrow hopped off his dad's lap and toddled to his book shelf he chose a Hungry Little Caterpillar book _

_This one Daddy! little Aerrow cried jumping on his Father the Skyknightlaughed and started to read the book _

End of flash back I looked back up at Aurora a warm smile on her face she looked up Aerrow's what wrong?

She asked nothing Aerrow its fine just tell me here come on she said grabbing my hand I turned red she led me out to to courtyard and sat down

So what you want to to talk about? she asked me my Dad oh really Aerrow you can okay so

"I was five I began as my father got ready to go into battle" an he was saying to my mother take "Care Of Aerrow"

I was crying along with my mom thinking would I ever see him again? she took my hand Aerrow "I completely understand" she said

I felt my face go hot

Aurora's POV he let go of my hand and I felt his arms go around he pulled mt his chest and held me there Aerrow "what are you doing"?

I tried to get up but he his grew tighter "aurora don't leave please" he said "okay Aerrow I won't"

0000000 I went to bed when I woke up Aerrow was sleeping on my couch Aurora Elizabeth Becker! get down here now my Mum called I ran down stairs what Mum what Aerrow followed

Nothing honey yout fine okay mom we ar going to Atmosia wait we are Aerrow questioned yeah we are Redhead

I put on my uniform and got on my scooter which was fixed by Junko

Aerrow's POV I looked at aurora wondering how someone could be so beautiful I thought Aerrow what are you staring she said her blond

ponytail flying in the wind nothing Aurora I smiled we landed eveyone stared at us my fingers twined with hers

there was more gossip "that's our princess with a skyknight good lord what's gotten into her"? whisperd a man as we walked by

**ME: man this chapter is so short **

**Aurora tell me about it **

**Me shut up Aurora **

**Aerrow: man princess you need to stop that**

**Aurora: aerrow stop what? **

**Aerrow: ugh being so weird **

**Aurora: you jerk **

**Me ugh just shut up oh and review peps**


	9. Chapter 9

_**okay sh this chapter is about Aerrow and Aurora so I hope you like **_

Aerrow's POV Aurora and I were walking through the streets of Atmoisa oh look Aerrow a concert she dragged me

There were Taylor Swift was singing Tim McGraw okay I wll pick two people to come up to stage she cried

The spotlight shone on us "what" please come up to the stage come on Aerrow Aurora squealed dragging me up to stage

Um wait Taylor Swift looked at us okay these are the people she handed me the the mic say your name she demanded

Um my name is Aerrow Strike I handed the mike to Aurora I'm Aurora Becker she said laughing okay

Okay here Aurora I need you to sing Mine Talyor said as the music started

Aurora's POV I started to sing

_Aurora: You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I could see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about _

_both: Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Talyor:And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_both:Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now _

Everyone cheered as Taylor and I waved to the audience okay thanks I ran off the stage

Aurora's POV come on Aerrow said putting an arm around my waist everyone gasped I got om my scooter come on Redhead

Fine fine I'm coming he groaned you know redhead my birthday is coming up

Aerrow's POV it is I gulped HOLY CRAP! I shouted in my head what day is it December 10th she said

Holy mother i need to get her a present I thought it was December fifth

We got back to the castle okay i am going out for a little while come on Raddar he jumped on my shoulder i got on my skimmer and drove to the mall

When we got there I walked around for a bit I saw a Jewelry store and walked in can I help said a Man behind the counter I looked into the case

And saw a silver locket it had a silver chain and a blue stone in the middle

Aurora's POV I sat on the couch with mum Melody Piper and starling so aurora your birthday is coming up mum said

Yes Mum and we are going to throw a ball for you she said smiling oh Mum really yes darling Aunt Starling said hugging come on Melody cried

grabbing my arm I got up and went with her okay what is it Melody? didn't you see the news she led me into my room

And turned on my TV royal romance? the TV blared with pictures of Aerrow and I SHIT! I yelled grabbing my phone

I called Aerrow hello? his voice said Aerrow did you see the news no what is it about? he asked the have pictures of us on the TV

WHAT? Aerrow yelled on the other line

Aerrow's POV I was so pissed off

**Me: ha ha Aerrow and aurora royal romance 'rolls on floor laughing'**

**Aerrow+Aurora: shut up **

**Me: holy crap that was funny phew **

**Aurora: it was not funny **

**Aerrow: ugh review**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi there! sorry for the late update my dog died so here I am barely managing to type so here it is chapter 10**_

Aurora's POV I woke up in me bed Sissy Mary cried jumping up and down on my bed I moaned and rolled over

Wake up Princess someone tore the covers off me it was Aerrow and Mary and Melody both jumping on my bed okay now get off

The jumped off my bed the Storm Hawks and Mum and Aunt Starling came in happy birthday Aurora! the all said at the same time

I sat up in bed and walked up to Mum and the Storm Hawks we did a group hug okay Mum we are having the party

At the condor so I will back in time for ht ball okay honey just be careful Mum said I hugged and Aunt Starling okay Darling just be careful

Come on Aurora we should head back Melody said I followed the Storm Hawks back to the condor I opened the door happy birthday Aurora!

A banner read I felt my eyes tearing up thanks guys I hugged everyone okay Aurora cake Aerrow said

I took it from him I decided to call Mum hello her voice said over the other line hi Mum we are having fun so I will

Be home at five o clock okay darling bye I hung up okay so guys what should we do until something hit my head

I turned around there was Finn with a empty plate Finn you creep! I threw cake it splattered in his face

Aerrow laughed and mashed some cake in Piper's face she screamed cake was going everywhere I screamed as some hit me

About five minutes later we were laughing and brushing cake off

Okay I am taking a shower I ran to my bathroom

Aerrow's POV I was laughing even Stork had cake pink frosting in his dark green hair

Aerrow when Aurora gets back you are going to clean this place and I will spray this area for mind worms

Aurora walked in hi guys she said as Stork walked out muttering about how Aurora had brain worms

Hi Aerrow so what did Stork say Aurora said picking up a sponge she knelt down and as she did something dangled form her neck

It was the old Storm Mawks emblem made into a locket hey Aurora can I see your locket oh this sure here

She took it off and handed it to me I opened it looked like a picture of Ace and Sophia Aurora was holding Ace's hand and Sophia holding Mary

Aurora's POV as Aerrow looked at my locket I tried holding back tears but I coundn't I had to let them fall I miss you Daddy I whispered

Aerrow's POV it hurt to see her cry so I pulled into my arms and she cried into my shoulder I could see Ace a proud man he was in the picture

Aurora are you okay I rubbed her back yeah i think she said shakily she broke away and took her locket back she put it on and got up

Aerrow please come with me to the ball he said your going in your uniform

Yes Aerrow I am my Mum will kill me but it doesn't matter Aerrow please come with me really she begged

Giving me a puppy dog look okay Princess just for you she gave me a little peck on the cheek and ran to her room

Dark Ace POV I sat nearby Master Cyclonis until something crossed my mind it was of my daughter Aurora she never crosses my mind

_Dark Ace flashback hi Daddy she cried running all over the condor with Aerrow at her heels I saw Sophia and decided to sneak up behind her _

_I poked her curves she jumped three feet in the air how dare you she turned around I gave her my biggest grin hi Dear_

_Hi Acie what was that for? she asked nothing as Aurora and Aerrow ran past Sophia was pregnant with a baby Aurora tripped Daddy she cried _

_Her blue eyes watering I picked her up my little Princess I rubbed my nose with hers Striker came in aw Ace he teased picking up Aerrow _

_End of flashback _

Dark Ace I've never known you to be so spacey Master Cyclonis's cold voice said no I was just thinking Master

Aerrow's POV man how long is this going to take I thought my phone began to ring I looked at the caller ID Aurora ran back in

Hey who's that? she asked glancing over my shoulder I opened my phone hello? Aerrow! hey bro what's up his voice cried on the other line

Kyle what the hell are you doing I growled into the phone aw don't be like that besides I'm sitting outside of the condor he whispered

WHAT! NO WAY YOU CAN'T I yelled can I come on board pretty please? he asked okay fine but only for a minute yes he said

Come on Aurora I grabbed her hand Aerrow where are we going she asked innocently to the hanger I grumbled pulling her along

I walked into the hanger Piper Finn Junko and Stork were already there raddar jumped on my shoulder

Aurora's POV aerrow was still holding my hand suddenly there was the noise of skimmer then a boy landed in the hanger

Oh my god who is that! my brother Aerrow groaned hey Aerrow the boy cried getting off his black skimmer walked up to Aerrow

And giving him a noogie he then looked at me well Aerrow whos this he grabbed my by the waist hey let go of me

She just so happens to be my girlfriend! Aerrow shouted I broke away from him and slapped him across the face

Whoa he stumbled back as Aerrow put his arm around me whoa she's feisty! he exclaimed okay so Kyle this is Aurora Becker

You mean the Princess of Atmosia he questioned yeah I guess

Wow you got a girfriend before me Aerrow I looked at Kyle he had a hairstyle like Aerrow's but his hair was black

He wore gray skinny jeans and had on black vans his eyes were a misty blue he wore a plain black shirt with _Slip Knot _

Across the front oh my god he's emo I thought

**_Me: so what do you people think of Kyle Strike? _**

**_Aerrow: oh god why now! _**

**_Aurora what a pervert _**

**_Kyle: what's up? wait... I'm not emo! _**

**_Me: review people or Kyle will become emo_**

**_Kyle you suck_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_okay so hi everybody this is the ball and presents and Kyle lol sorry about the late update stupid finals!_**

Aurora's POV okay I don't of time for this I have a ball to get to I walked over to my scooter as Aerrow and Kyle argued

wait Aurora what are you doing? Aerrow asked ignoring Kyle I'm going to my ball

I started my engine I drove off the landing strip and flew off

Aerrow's POV Kyle stay here don't burn the condor down like I would he said crashing on the couch

Piper Junko and Finn let's go Raddar was on my shoulder and bring your presents too I added I grabbed the locket

and got on my bike we all flew off the landing strip

Aurora's POV I parked outside and walked into my house hi I'm home I sang

hi there Aunt Starling said walking up to me here you go darling I got this for you

she handed me a box I unwrapped the paper and pulled out a new bow it had an engraving it read

_princess now princess forever... _she smiled I hope you like it Aunt Starling I love it I hugged her

the door bell rang I'll get I yelled running to the door I flung it open the Storm Hawks were there

holding presents hi guys so you left Kyle? yeah I hope he doesn't burn the Condor down Aerrow laughed

okay guys come on in the ball will start soon but let's do presents okay mine first Piper cried she handed

me a pink bag I pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out a bracelet it read _best_

Piper held out her wrist her bracelet it said _friends _thanks Piper I hugged her okay mine Finn said handing me

a box with _happy birthday_ wrapping paper I opened and pulled out a framed picture of Finn posing with his crossbow

uh thanks Finn faking a smile Finn grinned okay here's mine Junko said he handed me

a lime green bag I carefully pulled out the tissue paper I pulled out a pink bear aw thanks Junko I hugged him

okay Aurora here's mine Aerrow said handing me a silver box with a blue bow

Aerrow's POV Aurora opened it and just stared _oh my god does she like it yes no maybe oh god Aurora say something! _

I thought oh my god Aerrow I love it thanks so much she said throwing her arms around me

I'm glad you like it Princess I hugged her too

Aurora's POV Mum walked in I see you've done presents she smiled here's mine Dear she said

Putting a box in my hands I opened it in the box was a tiara it was silver with sapphires

That was my tiara when I was a princess Mum sighed okay Aurora you should really go change Aunt Starling said

I ran to my room and on my bed was a gown it was midnight blue strapless and had a full skirt and a corset back Aunt Starling

Came in do you need any help turn around she laughed I did so she was lacing the corset back

Okay that's done now let's do your hair she she led me to the bathroom and straightened my hair

She then grabbed my tiara and put it on my head I got up and put on the silver heels

Aerrow's POV Sophia gave me a suit I kept tugging at my collar stop it Aerrow Piper smacked my hand

Okay here she comes Starling said in a grand voice Aurora came down the stairs glowing

She was beautiful my mouth fell open god Redhead close your mouth she walked up to me and clamped my mouth shut

okay guys Let's go she said running out outside there was a limousine where will it be held?

Finn asked at the Atmosian Tower silly Aurora laughed Sophia walked out wait Aurora I'm coming with you

She said we all got into the limo and drove to the tower when we got there everyone got out and walked into the tower

There were lights and Christmas decorations everywhere Aurora grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor _Last Christmas by cascada _

Come on Aerrow dance please she begged as she twirled around and around whoa dizzy she laughed stumbling

I laughed and caught her then the song had changed to _Tim Mcgraw _Come on Aerrow one birthday dance

She asked wrapping her arms around me neck I put my hands on her waist and we swayed to the music

Aurora's POV I laid my head on shoulder as we swayed I put my lips to his and kissed him

This is the best night of my life Aerrow I whispered into his neck me too Aurora he said

The ball was over in about two hours we went back to the castle I quickly changed back into my uniform

Then we all went back to to condor Kyle was sleeping on the couch I went my room and fell asleep

**_Me: whoa Kyle didn't burn down The condor _**

**_Aerrow: yeah I'm shocked too_**

**_Aurora: yes I know I was expecting to find a pile of ash _**

**_Klye: god I just a klutz or what? _**

**_all of us: yeah _**

**_Kyle: you suck and review fools _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_hey people so I'm sick here with strep throat and I missed the stupid finals for my classes! so here it it chapter 12 and a Kyle POV! _**

Aurora's POV I woke up and went downstairs to see a bright green rich pine tree in the corner

Oh my gosh you guys got a tree! I ran over to the tree Finn turned on Christmas tunes hi there Princess!

Aerrow cried throwing tinsel on me I grabbed some and threw it at him we all got into a tinsel fight

I had tinsel all over me as silent night played okay then Piper said throwing garland on her neck

Aerrow ran off get something he was back in a minute with some Santa hats he threw reindeer antlers at me

I put them on while Aerrow pulled on a Santa hat Finn hand on a black Santa hat and Piper had on matching reindeer antlers

Junko came in with a green Santa hat on here guys I found the decorations he said putting the box he was holding

Down on the floor Aerrow pulled back the box here Piper and Aurora put on the lights he handed us the lights

Piper and I wrapped the lights around the branches Aerrow and Junko covered the tree in the tinsel and ornaments

Kyle walked in hey Aerrow Aurora Finn Piper and Junko he said staring at me I was still covered in tinsel

Kyle's POV _(third POV also) _I looked at Aurora covered in tinsel she had on reindeer antlers and her uniform she was laughing

As Aerrow grabbed her by the waist she laughed I was jealous uh hey Aerrow where did you get the tree? I asked him

Oh that Kyle we went down to Atmosia and cut in down he said hi Kyle Aurora said walking up to me

Oh uh hi Aurora I stammered come on Kyle let's go she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the tree

She smiled giving me a hug hey sorry for slapping you she said oh it's fine Aurora okay then that's good to know she said

As we separated Aerrow walked up to us so Kyle do you want Join us or just stand around Aerrow laughed

Sure thing little bro I gave him a noogie as he struggled Kyle stop Aurora said laughing I let Aerrow free

Then Aerrow tackled me we were on the floor wrestling Aerrow had a big smile on his face Finn and Junko jumped in too

Aurora's POV I walked over to Piper and grabbed a soda watching the boys wrestle Piper laughed boys she said rolling her eyes

I laughed too so Aurora why did you hug Kyle? Piper asked oh that? I just wanted to apologize for slapping him

I replied oh okay so how does the tree look Piper asked the crystal lights sparkling I love it I looked outside

look it's snowing! Aerrow Kyle look Piper ran to the window hey yes it is the boys ran to the window too

whoa it's so fluffy Junko said come on guys let's go outside I ran to my room and got into my blue trench coat

it went down to my ankles and pulled on my snow boots and my bow I wanted to shoot some arrows too

I put on my lacy blue scarf and ran back downstairs okay who wants to outside we were landed outside Atmosia

I opened the door and walked outside and look for a place to shoot my arrows the swirling snow was pretty

Aurora! Aerrow called I turned around you want to do some training he said a smirk forming across his lips

you're on Redhead let's go I winked at him then pulled back an arrow and let it go

Aerrow lit his blades and stood his ground I heard the sound as Aerrow cut my arrow in half and charged toward me

I blocked him with my bow then slashed at him I heard the sound of cloth ripping I looked down

I ripped his pants oh you are going to get it now Princess he siad charging towards me

Never Redhead! I threw my bow aside and did a swidt kick to the side knocking a blade out of his hand

I picked it up just as he was about to slash at me I blocked him and our blades clanged together he then dropped the blade

Whoa Aurora how did you learn how to use blades he said eyes wide

Aerrow's POV she dropped my blade from my father she said looking, the other way

Oh yeah I guess so huh? Piper and everybody else ran up whoa Aurora you beat Aerrow she siad eyes wide

I scooped up some snow packed it up in my hands snuk up behind her and smashed it in her face AERROW! she screamed

Turning around to face me her face covered with snow what I shrugged she picked her bow and took it inside the Condor

_I got her back I thought _

**_Me: ha ha Aerrow Aurora kicked your Ass! _**

**_Aerrow: whatever at least I got her back _**

**_Aurora: Aerrow that wasn't funny :( _**

**_Kyle: ha ha I agree she did kick your Ass _**

**_Aerrow: hey Kyle remember that time when you threw up in front of Piper_**

**_Kyle:'gasp' Aerrow dammit! review people and Aerrow I'm going to kick your Ass! 'chases Aerrow out of room' _**

**_Me and Aurora: '^.^ _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi there everyone I'm typing some chapters about Talon Academy! Inspired when I watched Talon Academy (Aerrow Piper and Aurora go)**_

Aurora's POV everyone was out fighting Talons Aerrow told me to stay at in the Condor

Oh my gosh figures I thought so I sat around in my room I got bored and went downstairs to find Kyle watching TV

Aerrow told you to stay too I asked taking a seat next to him nah I didn't want to go he said

Aerrow and the Storm Hawks walked in holding a poster Aurora Kyle check this out

Piper said taking the poster from Aerrow look at this they make it seem like being a Talon is fun

She said aw no way they have a roller coaster too Finn said smiling everyone glared I whacked him upside the head

God Finn really Kyle said we're going to have to shut this place down and fast Aerrow said

Slamming his in the air yes I agree with Aerrow but how are we going to do that I asked

Okay Piper Aurora and I will go to the Academy oh Aerrow I have something Piper said running off she came back

With three chroma crystals here these will change your looks she handed Aerrow and I one each I looked at my self

And grabbed a strand of my hair it was a orangeish color and my eyes changed to green

0000000000000

We stepped off the ship and onto the ground um wow this is the first time I've been here I looked around

I heard two motorcycles we all stood at attention as the rider landed it was Snipe he got off his scooter

And walked over to us Snipe Aerrow muttered do you what I see in all of you I see future talon fighters

Fame riches and glory wait you through those doors he said gesturing we walked through them I got a uniform

And changed I looked good too _Great man I hate this thing I thought _Piper walked over ew I hate this thing she said

Making a face Aerrow walked up too did they have clip the hair he said taking hands from his head revealing buzz cut

Aerrow you look so cute I started laughing at him It'll grow back eventually Piper said giggling shut up Aurora

Attention cadets Snipe yelled we stood at attention in front of motorcycles he walked over to a cadet what's your name

Cadet? he asked garren sir the boy said oh yeah well now your pork chop he said to the boy he walked down the line

Pork chop, Fluff top, Mousy, Digger, Little Pete Big Pete, then he walked to over to Raddar what are you supposed to be

Some kind of sky monkey Raddar snapped at him um he's with me Aerrow said Snipe walked up to Aerrow oh yeah well who are you?

Snipe asked Aerrow Aerrow oh um Harold yeah my name is Harold oh yeah well now you're Barold like a barrel of monkeys

Ha ha get it barrel and monkeys Snipe said to Aerrow yeah I get it Aerrow said Piper giggled and I'm going call you giggles

He siad Piper then I laughed he walked up to me What's your name he barked at me um Aurora- Ariel I stammered oh yeah well now

Your oh yeah huh Ariel well now I'm going to call you Bubbles he said walking away

Aerrow's POV _ha ha Bubbles? I thought _now who wants to fly he yelled turning around yeah everyone cheered mount up

Snipe yelled I walked towards the bikes parked in front of us until Snipe grabbed me by my shoulder uh no you're riding that one

He pointed to a piece of shit skimmer that the tail bone fell off I got on it and looked over at Aurora and Piper riding

Perfect skimmers Aurora waved and winked at me now you will each be battling a sky knight Snipe said and with that

Five drones rode up one of me Piper Finn and Junko oh yeah and here's their newest addition he held up a picture of Aurora

This is Princess Aurora we don't have a drone of her yet but remember her too he said passing the picture around Aurora

held her own picture in her hands she quickly passed it Piper who passed it the the girl in next of her

**_Me: so what do you guys think of Talon Academy?_**

**_Aerrow: why do you constantly ask these things _**

**_Aurora: I kind of like my looks ^.^ _**

**_Aerrow: I don't like my hair _**

**_Me: ha ha I think you look cute _**

**_Aerrow: damn you and review _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_okay so chapter 14 _**

Aurora's POV _I can't fly very well but I'll do my best I thought _when I took off I was a little wobbly

Red blasts came up behind me it was the Finn drone I maneuvered the bike up upside down and twirling over the Finn drone

turning over the bike perfectly everyone gasped Aerrow jumped on the Piper drone and kicked out the bulb

They all the drones fell down and Snipe got zapped and crashed onto the ground ENOUGH PLAYTIME GET DOWN HERE NOW!

He yelled I landed and got off the bike Aerrow got off and everybody else got off their rides Snipe looked pissed

Aerrow's POV Snipe got so pissed that he made me scrub the all of the bathrooms now you can't get as clean as that

I said to Raddar my bucket flew across the bathrooms oops missed a spot I looked up it was Top Dog

you really don't want to fight I walked up to him oh yeah why not he said smirking Raddar tugged on my pants

he nodded no um because you'll get in trouble with Snipe... I trailed off Sarge didn't make Top Dog for nothing

he shouted shoving me back I fell back Raddar bit his ass I'm the best here newbie and don't you forget it he growled walking out

_The next day... _

Aurora's POV everything was nice and quiet as I slept with peace then I heard the banging of pots and pans

Someone walked in it was Ravess and Dark Ace get up Ladies let's go he yelled I fell out of my bunk and onto the hard floor

Fifteen push ups bow he barked at me yes sir I shouted back _Oh shit I thought I can't do push ups _although I had to do them

So I got down on my hands and knees and stretched out I felt a hard boot go down on my back Lower bubbles he said

laughing as he pushed me down even more my one I counted as everyone watched I turned red his boot on my back

okay ladies since Bubbles can't even do a push up why don't you show her Piper was still watching I will

she said smiling at me and getting down next to me he took his boot off me back okay now do twenty Piper

and I did them then he walked over to Ravess whispered something in her ear breakfast time she yelled we all

went down to the mess hall Aerrow was already there passed out on the table I walked over to him and smacked his head

what! he shouted his head whipped up you were out Redhead I whispered in his ear

I looked at the nasty brown stuff what is it Piper I asked her I don't know Ariel she said winking at me

Okay so I sat down next Aerrow and poked at the brown blob Aerrow chuckled not liking this

food Princess he asked no not at all ATTENTION! Dark Ace yelled I went to stand up and tripped over the table

and landing at Dark Ace's feet I got up and saluted to him okay Bubbles come with me he siad

as you were he added as he walked out so what did you want to see me for sir I asked him

oh nothing Aurora he said grabbing my wrist he dragged me into a room and locked the door let go of me

he threw me on the ground I started getting dizzy Oh no Aurora you're not going anywhere he shouted

I ran to the door and shook the nob it was locked what do you want I yelled at him I want you

Out of my way dear daughter he said stepping closer Don't come any closer

Aerrow's POV I was walking to the bathroom until I hear a scream that's Aurora I thought

I went to the door and busted it down there was Aurora and Dark Ace I took out my Chroma crystal and threw it onto the ground

Oh yes and Aerrow too Aurora crouched down causing him to trip Aurora ran out

Aurora's POV Aurora run go I'll take of Ace I ran out and looked in a mirror my chroma crystal's power was out revealing

My Storm Hawks uniform, my sandy blond hair and my blue eyes I ran to the girls side an grabbed my bow and my arrows

A Girl walked in it's Aurora! Top Dog ran it too I pulled back an arrow he put his hands up while the Girl ran for help

Top Dog looked at me So you're Princess Aurora he asked who knows maybe I am don't move I pulled back the arrow

Even tighter he went to run I let go of the arrow it hit his sleeve keeping him pinned Aerrow ran in with Piper behind him

Come on Aurora let's go Aerrow siad grabbing my hand we ran down the hall and the training Aerrow got on one of them

And started the engine Piper got on one too I sat behind Aerrow okay so what are we going to do now Piper

asked Aerrow pulled out a radio this is Aerrow I radioing the condor Hello? Stork's voice was on the end

Stork we need the Condor Okay Aerrow shouted I'll be there as soon as I can but I'll send Kyle to get you guys

he says he knows the way Stork said It seemed like forever Until we saw a black skimmer thank God I said under my breath

Hey guys Kyle waving his arms yelled The Condor behind him we landed the skimmers onto the landing pad in the condor I got off

and walked over to Finn Aerrow got off the skimmer dude what's with the hair Finn asked looking at Aerrow that's nothing

wait until you hear his nickname Piper said Oh yeah huh Barold I said looking at Aerrow yeah well hers is Bubbles

Aerrow said pointing at me

**_Me: ha ha Bubbles Barold and Giggles _**

**_Aerrow: I HATE MY HAIR! _**

**_Aurora: aw Aerrow you look cute _**

**_Aerrow: okay Bubbles _**

**_Aurora: AERROW YOU JERK! _**

**_Me okay guys calm down please _**

**_Piper: review guys or Aurora will kill Aerrow _**


	15. Chapter 15!

**_so what did you people think of Talon Acadamy sorry the ending was rushed I wanted to get it done and posted forgive me _**

Aerrow's POV I was in my room Okay _so I needed to get presents for everybody I knew what I was going to get Piper a new staff _I thought

I opened my door and walked to the living room where Piper and Aurora were talking Kyle and Finn were playing

Video games Junko was eating a sandwich and Stork was warning him about mind worms I walked up to

Hey everybody I have a little announcement to make everyone looked at me Kyle is now a part of the Storm Hawks!

yeah cool thanks bro he said no problem at all I'm bored Finn said I'm going to go to the mall okay Aurora said

hey Aurora can I go with you I asked her sure Redhead come on she said going to the hanger

I got on my bike your hair still hasn't grown back Aerrow she said as we took off okay sure Bubbles

Aerrow shut up will you god It's better that Barold she retorted we landed at drove to the mall Aurora hopped off

her scooter coming Aerrow she said I got off and walked next to her we entered the mall I need to get something for Raddar

Aerrow what does Raddar like? she asked uh he likes humorous stuff okay thanks Aerrow she walked into a clothes store

she picked up some germ spray this is for Stork she said laughing she picked up a necklace it read _I love crystals _

This is for Piper now Finn she said walking over to some sunglasses and pulled out a pair they were black with flames

going do the side Finn will love these okay so Junko she walked over to a stuffed animals and pulled out

a frog for Junko okay Aerrow I'm done let's go check out and leave okay? she said to me

yeah sure I replied we checked out

0000000

Aurora's POV I wrapped everyone presents and hid them in my closet I walked over to my computer

and went to Melody was on so I typed hey Cuz what's up? her message popped up hi there Aurora!

so what do you want for Christmas I typed in I don't know oops her message read so did you hear

about my trip to talon acadamey I typed in wow you went to talon acadamey 0.0 her message read

yeah I did it sucked so what's up with you? I typed in nothing much hey you should come over! her messeage read

okay I will bye! I typed in I ran downstairs I'm going home for a few okay guys I'll be back at around 2:00

okay I added I got on my scooter and drove to the palace I opened the door hi I'm home I sang

Mum Melody and Aunt Starling walked up welcome home darling Aunt Starling said

Come on Aurora Melody cried dragging me upstairs we went into her room so Aurora what's going on with you?

she asked I sat on her bed not much but Kyle is now part of the team! oh my gosh that's cool

ins't he Aerrow's brother? she aksed yeah hey do you want to spend the night at the condor? okay that sounds fun!

she cried her green eyes lighting up okay let me go ask me my mum she siad running out about five minutes later she came back in

she siad yes we packed her stuff and I gave her a lift back to the condor we walked into living room

Aerrow's POV Aurora walked in a girl behind her hey who's that Finn asked my cousin Aurora siad

**_Me: so we are going to end it there folks _**

**_Aurora: thank god I was getting pretty bored 'yawns' _**

**_Me shut up Aurora review! _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_okay so this is chapter 16 what's going to happen when Melody sleeps over at the Condor? read and find out! this will be long (randomness) oh and enjoy! _^_^ _oh yeah one more thing you know that vote thingy please vote! that is all _**

Melody's POV I looked around the Condor then I looked at the "couch come on Melody!" Aurora cried

Dragging me to the couch a boy with black hair walked up "hi there Melody, I'm Kyle" the boy said

"Oh yeah and that's Aerrow Piper Finn Junko Raddar and Stork" Aurora added pointing to everyone

I gave a shy, wave okay then come on "I'll give you a tour of the Condor" she said we walked down a hall

Okay so Aerrow's room "uh hey Aurora is Aerrow really your boyfriend? I blurted out "uh yes why"? she asked me

"Okay... I think is his brother is cute!" I blurted out "what Kyle, are you kidding!" she shouted

"No Aurora" stop I covered her mouth I took my hand off her mouth okay so my room Piper's room Junko's room

Okay and my room she opened the door there was king bed and the walls were painted blue with white swirls

And she had a computer in the corner all her furniture was white she sat down on her bed I sat next to her

So what so you like about Kyle? she asked me what oh uh Aurora why would you ask me that? I almost yelled

Okay okay then I'll go first what I love about Aerrow his red hair his bright green eyes everything is perfect she said dreamily

There was a knock on the door "come in Aurora" sang Kyle walked in I swear to god I was like a human tomato

Hi Aurora can I borrow Melody? he asked I turned even more red uh yeah sure Kyle he smiled at me come on Melody

Aurora's POV Kyle dragged Melody mouthed to me "Help No" I laughed to my self my door was still open Aerrow walked in

So Princess what do you want to do hey let's go on a walked I suggested okay the condor was landed on a hill near Atmosia

There's a really pretty park around here she grabbed hand we walked into Atmosia it was night and there we lights everywhere

Oh look Aerrow it's so pretty I looked around Something tugged on my boot I looked down there was a little boy

I can't find my mommy he cried into me leg I let go of Aerrow's hand I knelt down to his level hi there what's your name? I aked him

We were near the tower he sniffled okay he held my hand as we walked to the tower there she is there's my Mommy the shouted

Running over to a worried looking young woman I walked over with Aerrow thank you your highness the woman said

Oh no please call me Aurora no problem I knelt down to the boy be good for your mother okay he saluted to me

I saluted back and they walked away

0000000000

We were back at the condor Kyle and Melody we playing guitar here hi Aurora do you want to sing?

Melody said throwing me the mic Piper Junko and Finn went to bed Kyle added okay Aerrow grabbed a guitar

I chose the song that's what you get by Paramore

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_  
_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score_  
_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide_  
_You have made it harder just to go on_  
_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_  
_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_  
_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_  
_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_  
_And I'll always be just so inviting_  
_If I ever start to think straight_  
_This heart will start a riot in me_  
Let's start, start, hey!

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_  
_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_  
_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa _

yeah that was great Melody we had gotten a perfect score okay now let's watch chick flicks I held up _Dear John _

no not the chick flicks Kyle grabbed Aerrow's wrist night guys Aerrow siad as Kyle dragged him out the door

we watched Dear John and cried when Savannah showed him her ring Piper walked in "what are you guys crying about

Oh my gosh dear John" at that part when John was burning the letters that Savannah wrote him Piper sat down next to me

and all three of us were crying the Finn slowly walked in Finn why are you spying I turned around I got up and chased

him around the Condor I finally had him cornered

Aerrow's POV I heard running outside my room FINN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I heard Aurora yell I opened my door

And looked down the hall Finn was in a corned Aurora hovering over him I walked over to Aurora uh what did Finn do now? I asked her

he was spying on us she turned around and I hugged her I tilted my head telling Finn to run he gladly took it Aerrow what are you doing

Hey he got away jerk she cried stomping off I went into my room Kyle was on my bed snoring loudly I pushed him off

and climbed in my bed Kyle was still sleeping on the floor Melody and Aurora and Piper went into her room and I heard them giggling

all night

**_Me: ha ha Finn Aurora almost killed you _**

**_Aerrow: yeah good thing I was there or she would thrown you into the wastelands _**

**_Aurora: yeah I could of you're lucky Aerrow saved your ass _**

**_Finn: cowers _**

**_Me: if you don't want Finn to die at Aurora's hand review Bye! _^.^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**_okay so hi everybody! how are you? okay so something happens to Aerrow and Aurora read and find out! _**

Aerrow POV I woke up to yelling and shouting I groaned and rolled out of bed and wobbled downstairs

There was Finn and Kyle fighting over video games and Aurora yelling at them she saw me and smiled

man do you guys really have to keep fighting Piper said covering up her eyes okay Aurora can you come with for

A minute? Aerrow asked me glady she said walking out to the balcony so Aurora what really happened

when you and Ace were in the room doing? I asked her nothing Aerrow really do you have to ask me that I'm not in the mood

oh I was just wondering you know how you're his daughter and everything she turned around her face pink with rage

What does that have to do with this Aerrow she shouted at me oh yeah Ace might have sent you how would

I know you're not part of Cyclonia? I aked her WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT AERROW YOU ASSHOLE! she yelled I felt bad

tears formed in her eyes Kyle walked out what is wrong guys he asked nothing Aurora growled brushing past me

Aurora's POV I ran into my room scrashed face down in my bed and cried somebody knocked on my door go away I shouted my door opened

Piper walked in slowing the door behind her Aurora Aerrow told me what happened are you okay? she asked putting a hand on my shoulder

I sat up and rubbed my eyes oh Piper he said I was part of Cyclonia I sobbed into my pillow okay Aurora listen to me

she said he didn't mean that he was worried about you and he wanted see how you were doing after all that

she said the why did he say that I was part of Cyclonia I asked her? I don't know Aurora she said Aerrow walked in

what do you want I shouted at him nothing Princess I just wanted to I'm sorry for saying that he said sitting on my bed Piper

left the room Aerrow why did you say that? I asked him he breathed in okay so I was mad about Ace locking you in the door

Aerrow I have to go I got up wait Aurora please no I ran out my room crashing into Finn I shoved him out of the way

Aerrow grabbed my arm Aurora what are you doing please don't go I broke free and ran to the hanger I grabbed my keys

and got on my scooter Aurora Aerrow shouted I took off and went as far as I could I landed on Atmosia and ran as fast as I could

I then collopased in corner crying Aw princess what is wrong I heard a voice say I looked up it was my father what do you want now

he wants you to think that he never loved you Aurora can't you see he said circling me you're wrong father I yelled at him

no Aurora I'm not he pulled me up from my spot come with me we will take him down no I won't I pulled my hand away

Aerrow's POV Aerrow You Asshole was all I could hear and see was Aurora running out of her room I walked out of my room

and to my skimmer I'm going to find her I though as I took off Aerrow to Aurora come in I said into my radio

Aerrow help please her voice said Aurora what's going on it's my father I'm on Atmosia hurry please she shrieked in pain

Aurora I shouted her line went dead I put a fuel crystal in my skimmer engine and sped for Atmsoia

Aurora's POV I looked down at my arm blood dripped Ravess stepped out hello there Aurora I see Ace got you she pulled back an arrow

I didn't feel the arrow go in an everything went numb I fell down to the ground my vision was blurry everything went numb

then I was dreaming? _Aurora's dream I was in the same place as I was although everything was differnet I saw my self _

_in a Cyclonian uniform what's going on? my father walked up to me yes Aurora good I was holding my bow I looked down Aerrow was dead _

_and Aunt Starling was too _Aurora! _what's going on Aerrow's voice? _Aurora no please Aurora please wake up Aerrow's voice said again

Aerrow's POV I shook her a couple times she finally came to her eyes opened oh my god Aurora you're okay I pulled her up to my chest

oh Aerrow I'm sorry she said taking my hand can you get up I asked her she went to get up and cried out I looked at her leg an arrow

was lodged in deep and there was blood on the floor stay here I told her I went back to my skimmer Aerrow to Condor Aerrow to Condor

Aerrow what's going on Piper said on the other line shut up Kyle she yelled Aurora was holding onto her scooter Piper set course for Atmosia now

Okay Aurora help is on the way okay good she started to breath heavily hey you okay ? I asked her yes I'm fine Aerrow whoa she fell down again

whoa Aurora here I slung her arm over my shoulder and grabbed her waist helping her walk I leaned helped her sit down I looked at her leg

Aurora who did this? I asked her Ace and Ravess both she leaned up Aerrow please can you call Aunt Starling she said handing me her phone

I dialed her number hello her voice said Starling Aurora is hurt I almost shouted

**_Me: well that's it for now _**

**_Aurora: thanks a lot for that smart one jumping on Aerrow like that _**

**_Aerrow: Yeah creepy _**

**_Me: shut up Aerrow and review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Okay so everyone this chapter 18 enjoy and vote I'm watching you jk _**

Aurora's POV um Aerrow I'm getting dizzy again I told him I know it will be ok Aurora just trust me He said okay Aerrow thanks

I want this thing out I laughed Aurora I heard I looked up it was Aunt Starling oh my god Aurora you poor thing she landed her skimmer

and ran to me Your Mum is so worried about you it's not funny I heard a honk it was the Condor it landed and Junko ran out so did Piper

Aurora are you okay Piper cried sitting next me I'm okay I think Hi Junko Aurora that arrow is in pretty deep his eyes filled with concern

Aerrow walked up okay Aurora a ambulance is coming I got even more dizzy whoa Aerrow I'm going to pass out everything was spinning

and then I hit the ground I heard sirens and then I was out

Aerrow's POV Aurora hit the ground the men from the ambulance ran out okay who's the victim? one of them demanded

I picked up Aurora in my arms oh my gosh the Princess here carry her in the rest of the team followed me I'm sorry only one person can ride

in the ambulance I put Aurora on the bed and sat down next to her I grabbed her hand and gave the team a firm nod as they closed the door

I'm so sorry Aurora I didn't know this would happen please forgive me Aurora opened her eyes hey Redhead she gave me her beautiful smile

she propped herself but then fell back on the bed oh yeah my leg I forgot she lay back down

Aurora's POV oh come on Aerrow don't beat yourself the only one you can beat up is Finn I laughed god Aurora I'm sorry for saying that I really am

oh my gosh Aerrow I heard you the first time his head whipped up really you were out though only for a few seconds oh my shoulder I moaned

I gave his hand a squeeze it's okay really the ambulance stopped they opened the doors to the ambulance opened they rolled

me out cameras flashed as I went by Aerrow was walking beside me Mum was already there oh my gosh Aurora please she said

rising from her chair she walked along beside my bed I'm sorry we need you both to go sit down Mum brushed her hand agaisnt my cheek

and went to sit down Aerrow kissed my forehead we sat down next to Mum and put his hand on her shoulder as she cried

the paramedics wheeled me into a room they put a I.V. in my arm and inserted the liquid I was out in a matter of seconds

Aerrow's POV I looked next to me Sophia was sobbing into a tissue she looked at me Aerrow what happened tears rolled down her cheeks

okay Sophia Aurora and I got into a fight she ran away for a minute Dark Ace and Ravess found her Dark Ace slashed at her and Ravess shot her

oh my poor baby she cried into the tissue the doctor came out Sophia Becker and Aerrow Strike ? he called yes that is me she said standing up oh

yes that's us I said helping her up the Doctor led us into the recovery room Aurora was awake she gave me a weak smile Sophia rushed to her bed

oh my gosh Aurora sweetie are you okay she said yes Mum I'm fine can we go home now Aurora begged yes Baby we can Doctor

can we leave now Sophia asked the Doctor yes but Aurora can't walk for a month okay keep her off her feet and keep that leg propped up okay

thank you so much Doctor I helped Aurora out of her bed and into a wheelchair I wheeled her out

0000000

Aurora's POVI had to hobble everywhere with a pair of crutches _eight weaks later _...

Bye Mum I'm going back to the Condor okay Aurora be safe it had been eight weeks since I had seen Aerrow I landed in the hanger

and walked into the living room Aurora Piper shouted hugging me Junko came up and hugged both Piper and I Kyle came in with Aerrow

I ran to Aerrow locking my arms around his neck hey Princess it's been while I kissed him with everything I had I love you Aerrow

I buried my head in his chest

**_Me: so everyone this was a nice chapter sorry about rushing the eight weeks I want to a skyknight training chapter for Aurora! _**

**_Aurora: why me? _**

**_Me: beacuse you need to know what it is like not being a Princess _**

**_Aurora: well have you ever trained before? little miss knows it all _**

**_Me: yes I'm in civil air patrol _**

**_Aurora: oh yeah... review! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_okay so this is chapter 19 I hope you guys like _**

Aurora's POV Aurora Aerrow called I ran downstairs Aerrow grabbed my waist Aerrow you scared me I told him

so Aurora what do you say about skyknight training I sat down on the couch resting my head on Aerrow'sest I don't know

Redhead I've been to Talon Acadamey but this- well I already

Aerrow why did you do that I whined He smiled her you go Aurora your uniform what Aerrow you're mean I took the uniform

it was like my Storm Hawks uniform but brown it had the skyknight smybol on the pocket I put on the light brown boots and

dark brown fingerless gloves Piper came in she had the uniform too Junko and Finn and Kyle came in

the had the same thing but with pants like the boy's uniform but brown Aerrow what are we doing I asked on nothing we are going to the skynight

acadamey he cried what Aerrow really I shoued hey Aerrow where's your uniform Oh I don't need one I'm commander WHAT! I yelled

yup I am and he asked _ugh Aerrow I'll kill you I thought 0000000 _

I stepped off the ship and looked at the sign it read _Atmos Sky _Knight_ Academy _Aerrow walked up to me hey Princess nice uniform ATTENTION!

he yelled Piper and I stood at attention inspection okay welcome to the skyknight acadamy A man said walking out of a buliding

okay now welcome to skyknight acadamy I am Chief Ronald nice to meet you all I wil get to know you all later now I leave you in hands with

Aerrow I looked at chief he was wearing a skyknight uniform like Striker's except black and green he had brown hair and green eyes

his hair was in a buzz cut he walked away Aerrow marched up to the front turned adn snapped his boots togther cadets he siad sharply

dismissed I picked my bag up and ran to over to Aerrow Strike sir I said standing at Attention and saluting oh drop it Princess he laughed Piper walked up

hey guys Finn Kyle and Junko followed so where our rooms over here oh yeah and Aerrow who is that man oh him? he's my Uncle he siad

okay see you later Princess Giggles he added dammit Aerrow Piper siad sighing we walked into the door and set out stuff on the bunks

so Piper how long has Aerrow been here oh yeah he used to live here for eight years she said the other girls came in one them tapped my shoulder

you're Aurora right? I turned around there was a girl with shoulder lengh brown hair dark brown eyes okay so my name is Ashley and I'm here

to tell you that you're not better than us she said she turned around her hair slapping my mouth okay who is that bitch? I asked Piper

that would be Ashley she's always like that just ignore her Piper said I looked at my watch it was 2:00 okay so Piper what do we do now

oh my gosh we have training Aerrow and Chief walked in okay ladies let's go we all formed a line and marched to a pool

okay girls you have jump off of this like you would be jumping from a skimmer and into the water okay let's see Miss Becker why don't you go first?

no I thought I walked to the edge okay how do I do this? I asked Strike show her how I looked down _oh shit I thought _

**_Me: ha ha Aurora has to jump off the board _**

**_Aurora: uh-huh like you had to also _**

**_Me: yup I did I was so scared I cried _**

**_Aerrow: ha! the whole world knows know _**

**_Me: slaps Aerrow upside head jerk _**

**_Aerrow: ow and review_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_I've had to do this before the pool was like 13 feet I'm a wimp so let's see how Aurora does _**

Aurora's POV Aerrow climbed the laddar and walked next to me Okay Becker cross your arms like this and out your feet together then jump

Okay thanks Strike good luck he said climbing _I have to jump this in my uniform I thought _I got into the postition and jumped

I landed in the freezing water I quickly swan back Aerrow held out his hand you did great Becker he said grinning I took his hand

And he helped me climb out of the pool good work Becker Chief said giving me a smile okay next Ashley Lavato you're next Chief said

About twenty more kids went Piper screamed as she jumped okay now the boys oh yes and Becker report to my office in two hours

Okay P.T time _(physical training) _Aerrow said okay so I don't want explain this so I'll tell you what Aerrow put me through

Okay push ups, three miles in went uniforms, jumping jacks, partner push ups and a obstacle course _so sweaty and dirty damn you Aerrow I Thought_

Aerrow walked up spotless Aerrow please don't tell me you didn't have to anything I asked him nope nothing he replied grinning

ARE YOU SERIOUS! I yelled on no Chief I shouted I ran to his office still dirty I knocked on his door come in I walked in his eyes widened

Becker you didn't shower he exclaimed wait we could have showered I asked him yes Becker come back later okay he told me

Yes sir I saluted and ran out leaving his door open I ran up to Aerrow and pulled his collar back whoa he shouted

Aerrow's POV it was Aurora her blond hair was covered in mud her face smeared with dirt you didn't tell me we could shower

You Idiot she yelled stomping off to the girls barracks Kyle walked up whoa did you see Aurora? he asked laughing yeah I know

I didn't tell her they could shower and she yelled at me yeah let's get some food we walked to to the mess hall

Aurora's POV I was done taking A TWO MINUTE SHOWER! my hair is greasy Piper I complained yes I know it sucks she siad

Trying to get her uniform ironed I had washed mine and was wearing it now I had put my hair in a bun which is a pain in the ass

Okay Piper Chief said he wanted to see me so I'll be back soon I walked over to Chief's office I knocked come in Chief called

I opened the door and walked in I saluted Becker reporting as ordered Sir He saluted okay Aurora sit down please I dropped the salute

And sat down I know that you're good at archery correct? he asked um yes sir I am I answered okay good because we a archery class

That we need you to teach he said what me really I mean yes sir will I have help I aksed yes you will Ashley Lavato will help you

What I mean yes Sir okay dismissed I saluted and walked out I ran to the girls rooms and flung the door open Piper I ran to her bunk

Piper I'm teaching a archery class I blured with who Ashley I replied what! oh wow Aurora that's going to work out great Piper siad

Shut up Piper I told her

**_Me: so Aurora you can't wait for archery class huh? _**

**_Aurora: dammit shut up I hate you Aerrow _**

**_Aerrow: 'grins' it was funny watching you Princess you fell like three times _**

**_Aurora: Aerrow you ass runs toward Aerrow _**

**_Finn and Kyle run in and grab Aurora the hold her arms tight _**

**_Aerrow: ha get me now _**

**_Me: Aerrow Aurora is going to kill you so review you peps or Aerrow might die_**


	21. Chapter 21

**hi everybody I'm adding my sister's OC yay! she'll come in pretty soon so enjoy you'll get to know her later so here it is **

Aurora's POV I was getting dressed in front of the mirror I pulled on my gloves and grabbed the bow Chief gave me

I walked Into archery class Ashley was waiting about time you got here Becker she snarled okay so we have a new student her name is Faith Smith

A girl with black hair down to her waist she had purple eyes and was very tan she gave a small wave okay everyone grab a bow

And go to a target Aerrow walked up okay Princess I need your help I can't draw the bow he said

Faith POV I looked over at Aurora and some redheaded boy I walked over to them "hi my name is Faith"

Hi my name is Aurora Becker nice to meet you Faith she said then she elbowed the redhead ugh my name is Aerrow Strike nice to meet you

He said aren't you the Princess I asked Aurora yes I am she asnwered then what are you doing here I asked her with a laugh

My boyfriend enrolled me she said glaring at Aerrowhey you're her boyfriend I saw you guys on TV Aurora you were singing with Taylor Swift!

I exclaimed yes Aerrow is my boyfriend oh hold on a sec Aurora said running to somebody who was having trouble with their bow

I felt so weird being here I don't know how to explain it but hey Faith a nasty voice said I turned around it was Ashley oh hi Ashley

What is it? I asked her Aurora walked back up Ashley what are you doing sh asked Faith needs at be at a target and we are taking her to one

Aurora's POV Chief came into the shooting area okay everyone time for class I brought out my schedule it said _math 1st block history 2nd block _

_lunch 12:15-12:45 3rd block science english 4th block _Aerrow let me see your schedule he showed it to me we the same classes! I cried

Okay cadets get to class Chief said walking into the main building okay Aerrow let's go we walked into math I took a seat next to Aerrow

I felt someone pull the end of my bun I turned around it was Kyle can I sit here he asked I nodded as he sat next to me hey have you guys

Seen what happened to Ashley he asked giant grin forming across his face no what Aerrow and I said at the same time she was trying

To shoot a arrow and she pinned Chief to the door he said laughing oh my god really Aerrow said laughing I joined in until the teacher came in

She was really young about thirty wearing a emerald green dress her hair was in ponytail and she was wearing black flats she was pale and had

Red hair she had brown eyes and she was wearing pink glasses she walked over to the blackboard and wrote Miss Melony on the board

Hello class she greeted us good morning Miss Melony we all chanted okay roll call Aurora Becker here I called Rose Lopez here she called

Kyle Strike here he called winking at a few girls who were staring at him I rolled my eyes Dawn Thomas here Aerrow Strike here he called

She went through about twenty kids okay class let's go around the room when I call you I want you to stand up and tell me a little bit about

Yourselves now let's start with Aurora Becker I stood up hello my name is Aurora Becker well a lot of you know me but anyway It's great to

Meet you all I love to do archery I told everyone thank you Miss Melony siad as I sat down now how about Kyle Strike she said

Kyle stood up hey I'm Kyle Strike and I'm single he said sitting down I sank down in my seat _oh god what a Idiot I thought Krauss_

Okay that is about it now let's go ever the class rules I started daydreaming I was wondering what that dream meant I don't

Know how long I was daydreaming but the bell rang making me jump Becker let's go Aerrow said grabbing my hand we walked across the room

To history I sat near the front Aerrow sat next me then Piper and Faith walked in along with Finn and Kyle Junko couldn't come because he

Was sick and Stork didn't want to be enrolled I motioned Piper to sit next me Faith took the seat next to Piper and Kyle sat behind Aerrow Finn

Sat next Kyle while the other kids were coming in hey Piper I need to tell you something I had a dream that day my father and Ravess hurt me

Her smile faded what happened Aurora? she asked her brows pulled together in concern okay so I was in a Cyclonian uniform I was standing

Next to my Father and Aerrow and Aunt Starling were dead I finished Piper eyes widened but before she could say anything the teacher walked in

The teacher was young he was pale and had blond hair that was in a crew cut he wore a dark blue suit and a black tie with the Atmosia logo Pinned on the tie

He had black oxfords he also had dark green eyes and a warm smile on his face we walked over to the blackboard and wrote _math rules! _he Wrote next to it he wrote _Mr. Krauss _

Nice to meet you all now pop quiz he said WHAT the whole class said just kidding you kids these days he chuckled okay now roll call

Aurora Becker here I called Rose Lopez here she called Faith Smith here she called Ashley Lavato here Ariel Thomas here I zoned out for the rest

Of roll call okay class now let's go over the rules first rule... I zoned out I thought about how Ashley was putting on make up I rolled my eyes

She glared at me I glared back Piper tapped on my shoulder she handed me a note folded in half I opened it Mr Krauss walked past I hid it in my

Hands when he wasn't looking I read it she wrote _Aurora I think I know what your dream means _the paper slid from my hands I looked up

Mr Krauss had the paper Miss Becker do you something to tell to the class he asked with a frown I turned bright red um no sir

I said weakly he walked over to the trash can and tossed the note in the bell rang I gathered my stuff and ran out of class Aerrow Piper

Kyle Finn walked up with me time for lunch at last Finn said streching yeah I know I'm going to starve Aerrow said so how is the food here?

I asked Aerrow pretty good Aerrow said yes meaning let's go Piper said as we walked into the MESS HALL god I hate that name

I grabbed a tray and a water bottle went do down the line I stopped at the salad bar and piled my tray with salad I went to sit down at table

Man I need to stopthis Princess stuff I thought Aerrow sat down followed by Piper Finn and Kyle okay my gosh halfway over I stabbed my fork

Into my salad and dug as I was eating I put my napkin in my lap Ashley walked in with her friends she flipped her brown hair back

Her eyeliner was really dark she was swinging her ass back and forth Piper and I looked at each other then Ashley pushed her bra up

I had this song my by P!nk running through my head t_hat song fits Ashley perfectly I thought_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_  
_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_  
_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_  
_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl _

Ashley was glaring at me AGAIN I don't what she has against me the bell rang come on guys let's go oh wait Piper what is your next class

I asked her um science then language she said mine and Kyle's too Finn said that's cool come on we are going to be late Aerrow said

We had run to science our teacher was pretty cool Miss Davidson and language was cool too Mrs. Thomas the bell ran and I was exhausted

Piper and I were walking to our dorms luckily tomorrow was a day where we got to sleep in Chief said so only until 8:00 but still it's better

That 5:00 in the morning my god Piper I'm tired I said climbing into my bunk Piper climbed into her bunk and siad good night Aurora

Good night piper I took a look at the moon and fell asleep

**_Me: okay then Aurora how did you like school? _**

**_Aurora: it's okay I can't wait to sleep in yay _**

**_Aerrow: it's okay too _**

**_Aurora+I: nobody was asking you just kidding _**

**_Aerrow: stupid girls review and vote poeple_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hi just got done with finals yay! so here it is chapter 22 enjoy _**

Aurora's POV I was sleeping so peacefully until I heard the banging of pots and pans GET UP NOW COME ON LADIES LET'S GO!

Chief yelled walking down the the hall I fell out of my bunk and hit the floor hard ow I grumbled to my self and got up Chief

Walked out Piper stumbled over to me that wasn't sleeping in she groaned I went into the bathroom and changed into my uniform

I walked over to the mirror and put my hair in a bun and opened my make up bug I pulled out brown eyeliner Ashley entered the room

Shoving me out of the way to hog the mirror I stumbled back um excuse me I kind of need that mirror I informed Ashley she turned around

Her black eyeliner darker than ever you don't need make up you wouldn't look good either way she said matter of factly um Ashely I'm

Not the one who looks like a Raccon I replied pursing my lips all the girls looked at her and began giggling Ashley turned red and ran out of the

Room Piper was laughing yeah she does huh? she laughed I joined in yeah no kidding then I stepped up to the mirror and put on my light brown

Eyeliner and my light brown eyeshadow I put the lid back on my eyeliner and closed the compact I put them in my bag the bell rang oh no I Missed

Breakfast I muttured I grabbed my bow and ran to archery class it was friday thank god I thought we have so sleep there on mondays through

Thursdays fridays we go home I walked to the target next to Ashley and pulled the arrow back I let go the arrow soar and landed in the middle of

The target Ashley glared at me and pulled the arrow back on her bow she let go the arrow it missed and flew over the fence everyone laughed

Ashley just walked away the rest of the day was a blurr I was sitting in English staring at the clock the bell rang I drew out a sigh of relif

I stood up and stuffed my books into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder I brushed my hair out of my eyes and walked over to the gate

Aurora! Aerrow called I turned around Aerrow was walking towards me hi Redhead I took grasp of his hand oh my god! I turned around

There was Ashley you're with Aerrow she shouted Aerrow turned around too uh yeah and? I asked her Ashley turned red um nothing she said

Running off Piper Kyle and Finn walked up hey guys Kyle said Piper waved Finn grinned we alll wlaked through the gate

0000000 We all went back to the palace Hi mum I called opening the door Aunt Starling and Mum were on the couch hello Aurora how was your day?

Mum asked it was good Mum tiring but good I have to go change I ran to my room took my hair down from the bun and let my hair drop

To my waist I quickly changed into my Storm Hawks uniform and ran back downstairs okay guys do what do we want to do? I asked everyone

I don't know girls day out? Piper asked okay I said nah it's good it's also night time and I want sleep I reminded her okay she said I'll meet you at

The Condor she said okay Mum I'm going to the Condor tonight I told Mum okay Aurora be careful I walked oustside to find Aerrow standing by

The door what are you doing redhead I asked him waitinf for you come on he said

Aerrow's POV Aurora walked over to me hey Redhead take me back to the condor she said I took hold of her hand and we walked over to my skimmer

I got on and Aurora up behind me she warapped her hands around my waist and I took off um Aerrow I have not told you this yet but I had

A dream about you and Aunt Starling she said what was it about? I asked um... you and Aunt Starling... were ... dead she finally said

Oh Aurora it's going to be okay I said as welanded in the hanger I'm going to bed Aerrow she said as she walked past me okay night I trailed off

Walking to my room I heard screams from Aurora's room

Aurora's POV was I dreaming? there was a world with fire I was standing beside my father In the cyclonian uniform this time Melody Mum Aunt

Starling were dead and all the Storm Hawks the palace was on fire I looked at my self blood on my hands my eyes were blank just white

NO! I screamed Aurora! Aerrow opened my door I sat up in bed tears streaming down my cheeks Aerrow got in bed next me and pulled me close

I cried my self to sleep in his arms _will these dreams ever end I thought to my self _

? POV What do we do about the Princess Master? the only we can do bring her to me the creepy voice said I bowed yes Master

**_Me:ooohh what will happen to Aurora _**

**_Aurora: besides getting tossed through a ceiling and doing the hokey pokey I hope nothing bad _**

**_Aerrow: oh yeah huh? you did xD _**

**_Aurora: yours is much worse Redhead _**

**_Aerrow: ? what review_**


	23. Chapter 23

**okay so here it is chapter 23 aw I am so into writing!**

Aurora I woke up in Aerrow's arms he was lightly snoring I smiled and got up leaving Aerrow in my bed I went into my bathroom I put my hair

into pony tail I saw something flash in the mirror it was my father I blinked a few times everything was so confusing why did my father attack?

_Flash back I was outside with my mother we were at the park a red blast came towards us Mum and I went to the ground I was twelve years old _

_I looked up It was my dad this time he looked different he was wearing Cyclonian armor his gentle blue eyes were now a red color my father walked over _

_to me come here Aurora he said no I yelled backing away Master Cyclonis's face flashed in my mind no Aurora Ace is never coming back she smiled _

_darkly what's going on I thought _I saw her face in the mirror my fists balled up and I punched the mirror it broke I slowly drooped to my

knees I looked at my hands I had cuts from the glass I started to break down Aerrow came in hey what's going he said looking at my hands

oh my god Aurora what the hell did you do he shouted Aerrow I saw her I saw Master Cyclonis I said gulping between sobs what you did

oh Aurora I pulled me close to him and I cried

000000

I was okay in a few hours there was a knock on my door come in called It was Piper hey Aurora I know what your dreams mean she said

she paused Cyclonis is messing with your head she's giving you those dreams Piper said her golden eyes narrowing what I said in a flat voice

I got up and stormed out of my room Aurora Piper called a hint of worry in her voice I sat down at the desk in the living room oh god I repeated

over and ever again Aurora I know this is hard for you Piper started to say you have no idea I yelled that monster is my father God I broke down

again Piper put a hand on my shoulder I can't do this Piper I'm going to Cyclonia I told her going to my room and getting my cloak wait Aurora

no you can't go Piper said following me I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote this note to Aerrow

_Dear Aerrow I have to give my self up to Cyclonia I have to it's the only way to protect my terra and you please forgive me Aerrow, _

_tell Finn Junko Raddar Piper and Stork that I'll miss them all thank you for taking me in I will never forget you _

_Aurora _

I put the pen down and walked out of my room and to the hanger Piper still following me Aurora please don't go she pleaded

I got on my scooter and gave Piper a big hug she was crying I drove off the landing pad and flew into the sky leaving behind

all my hope friends and dreams...


	24. Chapter 24

**_let's see what happens to Princess Aurora shall we?_**

Aurora's POV I could see Cyclonia a dark red empty place I landed behind a big tree and pulled up my cloak hood I snuk past all the guards

and walked up to the castle where Cyclonis was in I took a deep breath and walked opened the door my grip on my bow tightening

Aerrow's POV I was in my room until I heard someone pounding on my door I opened it there was Piper holding a piece of paper

Aerrow she sobbed what is it Piper where's Aurora I asked her she left for Cyclonia Piper said handing me the paper she was holding

I read it

_Dear Aerrow I have to give my self up to Cyclonia I have to it's the only way to protect my terra and you, please forgive me Aerrow, _

_tell Finn Junko Raddar Piper and Stork that I'll miss them all thank you for taking me in I will never forget you _

_Aurora _

I dropped her farewell note my hands shaking I could fell a fire growing inside me Oh god Aurora why would you do that! I yelled ripping the paper up

I grabbed my blades and stormed out of my room I got onto my skimmer and went to Cyclonia

Aurora"s POV oh look who it is a voice said I turned around it was Ravess hello Princess she said pulling back an arrow I pulled back an arrow

she let hers go I did too the arrows collided hitting the wall I glared at Ravess my blood boiling what do you want Ravess! I yelled at her

she chuckled nothing much she said walking back into the shadows I looked at the shadow something purple was glowing my heart was pounding

there she was master cyclonis hello Aurora I've been waiting for you she said in her cold voice I pulled back an arrow and let it go she smirked

holding out her hand catching the arrow in her index finger and thumb she held out the Atmosian Crystal curling her fingers around it squeezing it

my chest began to hurt and I couldn't breath what do you want with me I choked no reason Princess Aurora she said Ace she growled hold her

down he stepped out with a hypnosis crystal my Father held my chin while Cyclonis waved the crystal in my face everything went blank

Aerrow's POV I saw Aurora's scooter but no sign of Aurora after sneaking past some guards I saw Cyclonis's castle I walked inside everything

was so dark I walked into one of the hall ways and saw Cyclonis Aurora and Ace Aurora was unconscious Ace and Cyclonis looked up

I ran over to Aurora and took her hand in mine Aurora Aurora come on Princess I shook her it's too late Aerrow she's under my control

Aurora's eyes opened she got up and walked over to Cyclonis she bowed and said Master my heart broke in two she picked up her bow and arrows

kill him Aurora Cyclonis commanded pointing to me Aurora pulled back an arrow I looked at her eyes they were so grey and dark form the usual

sparkling sapphire blue she let go of the arrow I had no choice I had to fight her I took my blades out and lit them Aurora charged towards me

no Aurora open your eyes I told her my eyes have been opened by Cyclonis and my father she said kicking my hand causing me to let go of my

blade Aurora quickly picked it up and slashed at me cutting my chest and leg I looked up as Aurora smiled I had to do something Aurora remember

us Piper me Junko Finn Stork Raddar please Aurora I was cut off when she slashed at my arm stop the sweet talk of course I do but why would

I go back to you I never loved you or the rest of the Storm Hawks she sneered I grabbed her hand Aurora please open your eyes

she slapped it away Aerrow can't you see this is how it's supposed to be she said no Aurora it's not I shouted Ace grabbed me by the throat now

Aerrow you'll be in a nice cozy cell while Aurora goes and gets the rest of you he smiled dragging me to a cell he threw me inside the last thing I saw

was Aurora smiling as she slammed the door

_what have they done?..._


	25. Chapter 25

**_hey everyone what happens to Aerrow read and find out ugh writer's block _**

Aerrow's POV I woke up inside the same cell Aurora was standing near by her hair was now a black color she leaned down an threw some hard

bread at me Piper Finn Kyle Stork Junko and Raddar were brought in by some talons they were all thrown in guys I smiled hey Aerrow

Kyle said Dark Ace came in and opened the door he grabbed me and told Aurora come with him

Aurora's POV I follwed my father to Cyclonis's room he threw Aerrow in and I walked in and shut the door now Aurora kill Aerrow my Father commanded

no Aurora please don't what about us what about this he help up the locket he gave me

Aerrow's POV I could see her eyes soften for a moment Aerrow what am I doing she said no wait Cyclonis yelled holding up the Aurora stone

Kill him Aurora do it she yelled Aurora took a step towards me but the fell Aurora fight it please this insn't you I shouted shut up she snarled

standing up drawing her bow that's it Aurora kill him Ace said smiling she let go of the arrow I dodged it she pulled back another arrow and let it go

I held up my blade to block it Aurora looked at me and started to step closer Aurora please fight this this isn't you what about Atmosia?

I held up the locket again Aurora was now at my level Aerrow don't you see? this is me she said leaning forward who are you I asked her

I am Aurora Becker she said pulling back an arrow and aiming at Cyclonis AND NOONE WILL CONTROL ME! she yelled letting the arrow it

glowed and made its way to Cyclonis she held up her staff blocking her arrow Aurora pulled out the broken hypnosis crystal she threw it at Cyclonis

Aurora ran out of the room and to the cells she unlocked the door come on huys let's go she yelled running out of the and shooting an arrow at

Cyclonis it hit her Aurora dashed for the door and ran for her scooter come on guys I already called the condor

Aurora's POV I walked towards Aerrow he had a rip in his uniform and a scratch my eyes teared up and I hugged him buring my face on his shoulder

it's okay Aurora it isn't your fault Aerrow said wrapping his arms around me I cried until the condor showed up I drove my scooter onto the hanger

and climbed into bed relieved that this was over for now...

**_Me: oh snap that is so short _**

**_Aurora: yeah it was _**

**_Me shut up and review _**


	26. Chapter 26

**_hi! read this chapter please_**

Aurora's POV I woke up to yelling my god can I ever just sleep in I asked my self rolling out of bed it was Sunday oh great I thought

ithas been two weeks since then Mum was pretty mad at me for doing that and Aerrow was too Aunt Starling was very upset

ever since crazy incident I've been feeling pretty weird I got dressed in my uniform and went downstairs to see Finn and Kyle fighting over the last coke

I rolled me eyes and sat on the couch next to Piper hi Piper I said hi Aurora she said hey uh Piper I'm sorry she looked at me for what? she asked

for you know attacking you guys and almost killing Aerrow oh Aurora you're still worried about oh yeah and you're forgetting something

she handed me a message crystal I opened it and took a envelope I teared it open and read this _her royal highness Princess Aurora Elizabeth Becker _

_will appearing at the birth of the Atmosian's Crystal Parade holiday on Sunday the 16 of January thank for coming Sophia Becker _oh man I groaned come on

guys I have to go to a Parade Finn and Kyle stopped fighting for a moment I went into the kitchen to get a water bottle then I got an idea

I ran upstairs to Aerrow's room passing Junko he smiled at me and went down stairs I opened Aerrow's door he was sound asleep I opened

the bottle and dumped the whole thing on his head he sat up his read hair glistening with water I smiled morning Redhead Aurora he yelled

jumping off the bed a big grin oh his face I screamed and ran out of the room laughing Aerrow chasing me I ran into downstairs Aerrow ran behind

catching me by putting his arms around my waist I laughed what was that for he asked as I put my hands on his no reason I just wanted

you to wake up and I need to go the palace you guys can come too I answered okay guys let's go Piper said everyone following her up stairs

okay guys I'll meet you at the palace I said as Aerrow let go of me I went into the hanger and got on my scooter I took off into the blue sky

I could see the palace I parked in my spot and walked through the double door entrance Mum walked up and hugged me hello Aurora are you

to the parade in your uniform she asked Mum was wearing a floor length red dress with a one shoulder strap yes Mum I am I answered

hugging her back Aunt Starling walked in with Mary on her hip Starling as in her uniform you're going like that Aunt Starling I asked

yes she laughed putting Mary down smoothing Mary's pink dress Lady Aurora you have guests my maid said thank you I told her

Aerrow, Finn Kyle Junko and Raddar entered the room so Aurora what did you want us for Piper asked we are going to a parade I answered

yeah it's the holiday huh Kyle asked Melody came downstairs hi Aurora Kyle she blushed Melody was wearing her usual her hair in a bun

long sleeved green shirt denim mini skirt and black ankle boots okay guys let's go I said Mum Aunt Starling an the Storm Hawks followed me we

all walked to the square Lady Aurora wonderful to see you Richard my body guard said leading me to the car I was riding in Mum folloed

Aerrow and the Storm Hawks would be walking Aunt Starling and Mary will be riding in a blue mustang behind us I got into the car which was

a convertible I sat on the seat Mum next to me Aerrow waved at me I blew him a kiss the car started and I began to wave at all the happy people

oh look there is Queen Sophia and Princess Aurora! the news reporter I looked to my side and saw a little boy picking on his sister he took her

teddy bear she was crying stop the car I cried I Richard walked to my side and opened my door I walked out and to the little boy and his sister

hi there can you give her the bear back I asked the boy ran off Lady Aurora thank you so much her mother said no problem I laughed

I looked at the girl what's your name I asked her Clara she whispered I looked at her mom do you mind if she rides in the car with me I asked

you may come too if you want I added thank you Lady Aurora the Mother said I took Clara's hand and led her to the car Richard opened the door

I climbed in with Clara's Mother and Clara sat on my lap as Richard closed the door I started waving as the car moved look Princess Aurora has let

a little girl ride with her and Queen Sophia the Reporter said Aerrow was smiling at me while Piper and Finn were arguing Kyle was poking Aerrow

after the parade I said goodbye to Clara and her Mother I waved good bye as we all headed back to the palace I sat down I'm tired I thought

I went up to room and crawled into bed the Storm Hawks were spending the night in some guest rooms I fell asleep

**_Me: phew glad that one's over how did you guys like the parade _**

**_Aurora: you made me look so good! thanks 'hugs me' _**

**_Me: okay get off _**

**_Aurora: okay "releases me" _**

**_Aerrow weird people _**

**_Me: Aerrow shut up _**

**_Aerrow: oh god review people _**


	27. Chapter 27

**_oh my gosh I got a sudden urge of inspiration form seeing a deviant art pic so here it is let's cut to the chase _**

Aurora's POV I woke up to Aerrow in my room Aerrow what are you doing I sat up in bed shh Aurora I have to do this Aerrow said

do what Aerrow hunt down that bastard he looks up at his emerald green eyes serious Aerrow what he looked at me his green eyes locking into mine

Aurora you know what I mean I pretended not to I stood up he cornered me into a wall and slammed his hands against the wall trapping me

Dark Ace I whispered he nodded releasing then pulling me close Aerrow please don't this you can't no I started to cry into his shoulder

Aerrow's POV I'm sorry Aurora she wouldn't let go "Aurora you're not making this any easier" I don't care you're not leaving she siad gripping

my jacket Aerrow please don't do this I'm sorry Aurora I have to I said gently taking her fingers off my jacket I kissed her forehead and grabbed

my cloak I out my hood up and left Aurora still on the floor

Aurora's POV I woke up on the floor and ran to Piper's room I banged on he door she opened it Piper Aerrow left I cried okay and she siad

no Piper he left for the my father go wake up everyone now I'll call stork I pulled out my phone and dialed his number Hello? he said Stork it's Aurora

Aerrow ran off to find Dark Ace get to the palace so soon as possible I hung up and waited for the honk of the condor I got dressed in my uniform

putting my hair in a pony tail walking out leaving a note for Mum she's going to kill me but I have to do this I have to save Aerrow from himself

I heard the honk and ran out with my bow in my hand Kyle grabbed my arm Aurora what happened he said he was in his uniform Aerrow ran off

to avenge Striker then what are we waiting for come on he let go of my arm and we ran oustside to find the condor here with Piper Finn Junko

and Raddar I climbed onto th condor

_Aerrow what's happened to you?..._


	28. Chapter 28

_**okay so here it is yay! this one's a bit confusing **_

Aurora's POV _oh god Aerrow what are you thinking? this won't help anything please Aerrow I thought,_ as I ran up the ramp to get on my scooter pressed the button on my radio. "Aerrow are you there?" I said into the radio "Aurora dammit what are you thinking don't follow me please Aurora you'll just get hurt" he said "no, Aerrow you will what are you trying to prove from this nothing" he sighed "Aurora, you don't understand, what it's like things just come easy for you don't? they you have family a nice home to come to me I have nothing he took it away from me everything".

Aurora you need to go back to the condor "but Aer-" "Aurora! listen to me just go back okay I'll be back soon okay!" "Aerrow my radio went dead "dammit Aerrow dammit" I sank to the floor my tears hitting the cold floor I got up and sat down on my scooter I took off into the sky after Aerrow I didn't know what to think soon his skimmer came into view "Aerrow!" I called out he turned around "Aurora , what are you doing!" he snarled at me "Aerrow I couldn't let you go not alone at least not without back up Aerrow please just understand if you're going after my father just be careful okay"? he sighs "Aurora let's land and talk about this okay? I don't want you coming with me" Aerrow and I landed I sat down on the grass Aerrow say down next to me

"Aurora I love you and I don't want you to get hurt please go back to the Condor" "I won't Aerrow please you're going to get hurt I don't want this he's my father Aerrow god why can't I come with you I need you I laid down on the grass tears squeezing out my eyes why are you doing this I cried into the grass Aerrow put his arms around me "no don't touch me! I broke free form his grasp and sat up Fine I'll go back see you Aerrow" I got up shakily and walked over to my scooter there was an image in my head it was Cyclonis "no Princess Aurora he has to I've been waiting for him now I think you should sleep for a while" I collapsed on the ground

Aerrow's POV Aurora! I ran to her she lay on the grass I took her in my arms "Aurora I'm sorry" "so Aerrow are on for the deal?" a cold voice said behind me I gently lay Aurora back on the grass and looked up "Dark Ace will you promise to leave Aurora and the Storm Hawks alone"? he chuckled what ever you say come on we have alot of work to do before you're a talon I got on my skimmer and followed Ace back to Cyclonia I got off my skimmer and followed Ace to get a uniform _making this deal with him is the best Idea I've had I'll get him to trust me then knife him in the back _I thought I felt so bad for leaving Aurora out there but this is for her keeping her alive is what I'm going to do no matter what Aerrow Ace says pulling me from my thoughts your first mission kill my daghter we need her out of they way then after that the Storm Hawks can you do that Aerrow? he says leaning into my Face I give him my straight face yes Sir Ace I got on the new skimmer Ace had given me and took off for Aurora

_this is crazy I can't kill Aurora I can't no! I won't! _I though _yes you will Aerrow you'll kill her now! _Cyclonis's voice growled in my head I lost myself to her control.

Aurora's POV I woke up next to My scooter I saw Aerrow come into view he's a "Cyclonian"! I said aloud

**_Me: ha I'm back baby! _**

**_Aurora: wow you're strange _**

**_Aerrow: oh my gosh about time you haven'y written in forever! _**

**_Me: we it's all beacause of finals and Sba testing :( ew_**

**_Aurora: review!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_ha ha Confused? well read more _**

Aurora's POV "Aerrow?, is that you?" he landed the skimmer and slowly got off he lit his blades and walked slowly towards me "Aerrow? what are you doing?" he slashed at me pain racked through my whole body I ran to my scooter and got my arrows and bow I pulled an arrow back and pointed it at him "Aerrow don't make me do this what has, gotten into you?" he charged I closed my eyes and let the arrow go when I opened them Aerrow was on the ground trying to pull out the arrow his eyes were red instead of green I dropped my bow and fell to my knees _I'm going to be sick_ I thought Aerrow pulled out the arrow in his chest he chuckles, "oh Aurora, nice try" he says he sped forward and grabbed my neck squeezing I tried prying his fingers off he raised me off the ground I gasped for air I couldn't and gave in I passed out

Aerrow's POV I, came to my senses I had Aurora by the the throat I let go as she slowly slumped down on the ground "what have I done?" I said aloud I felt her pulse she wasn't breathing I heard a honk above me it was the Condor I took off the uniform to let them know it was me everyone ran out of the hanger and over to me I noticed Starling was there "Aerrow what happened?" Kyle says running towards Aurora "she's" Starling grabbed my collar Aerrow "your eyes are red" I didn't hear my Voice I heard Cyclonis's this isn't Aerrow this is Cyclonis "I killed the princess my deed is done my mind goes blank and I put my hands on my head "that wasn't me oh Aurora I'm sorry I'm sorry" Piper eyes welled up with tears Aurora She shakily whispered Kyle just looked the other way Junko tried looking strong Starling call 911 hello this is Starling "we, have a problem what you can't help this is the princess how dare you send an ambulance NOW she demanded she closed the phone "they're, on their way she said coldly the ambulance arrived I felt worse that I ever had ever before I didn't want see Aurora or Starling for all that mattered I'm horrible I don't deserve Aurora...

Aurora's POV I, gasped for air as my eyes opened surrounding me were masked faces you're going to be okay "Princess Aurora" where-where am I? I croaked out in the hospital Aurora Piper's voice "where's Aerrow?" he's outside darling My mother's voice Mum I choked out I sta up in bed everyone was around my Mum hugged me oh Honey I'm so glad you're okay I want to see Aerrow I choked out okay honey Kyle go get Aerrow he nodded opened the door and stepped out in a few minutes Aerrow was in my room "Aurora" "come here Aerrow" I whispered holding out my hand everyone left "Aerrow are you okay I shot you with that arrow" "oh no I'm fine Princess what about you?" he asks I'm fine Aerrow he twines his fingers into mine "it's okay Aerrow I touch his cheek" "Aurora please forgive it's all my fault about what happened god I'm so stupid I- " "Aerrow stop this is not you fault why did you do that become a Talon?" I ask him his eyes met mine to protect you and the Storm Hawks he says the doctors stepped in "alright Miss Aurora you're going to be okay" "so what happened?" "your heart failed" what how did that happen? I asked alarmed well when the ambulance came you were not breathing oh well we'll leave you to catch up with Aerrow the walked out Aerrow kissed my hand "I'm sorry Aurora"

Aerrow's POV I do deserve Aurora... I smiled as she doozed off my fingers twined in hers

**_Me: aw reminds me when I had my foot sugery and my boyfriend came over! _**

**_Aurora: god shut up will you :/ god you're annoying at times_**

**_Me: what did you say? _**

**_Aerrow whoa whoa girls calm down _**

**_Me+Aurora she's stupid _**

**_Aerrow:oh god the Auroras are fighting again review as they kill each other _**


	30. Chapter 30

**_hey guys got a dress 4 my prom yay! so anyway read this one too _^.^ **

Aurora's POV I , was still in the hospital when Aerrow came to visit me like everyday and each day his green eyes get duller and duller I hope he isn't blaming himself for this Aerrow I looked over to the side of my bed where he sat face in hands he looked up and smiled what is it Aurora he asked oh nothing I get out today "great" he fake smiles I suddenly feel a rush of anger flow through me "Aerrow, stop blaming yourself this isn't you fault! dammit Aerrow" I yelled his eyes had a pained look I'm sorry Aurora when the doctors stepped in the room well Miss Aurora I believe you are ready to leave now Aerrow make sure she doesn't go anywhere okay Aerrow help me out and sat me on the back if his skimmer the ride back to the palace was silent when we got back I sat down on the piano in my room Aerrow was on my bed texting Finn I put my hands on the keys and a song I knew came into my mind I sang it out

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._  
_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_  
_You've built a love but that love falls apart._  
_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._  
_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._  
_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_  
_the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye._

_And there are voices_  
_that want to be heard._  
_So much to mention_  
_but you can't find the words._  
_The scent of magic,_  
_the beauty that's been_  
_when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye. _

"Aurora that was beautiful" Aerrow says "I've, playing that song my Father taught me that song" I closed my eyes and flashed backed

_Aurora's flashback: I was sitting on my father's lap watching him play he took my little hand and put my fingers to the keys it was such a beautiful melody Daddy I can play this song just for you our song Daddy... _

I opened my eyes _that was our song and it will always be... _

**_Me: ha ha what do you think Aurora?_**

**_Aurora: meh I'm always in these things it's getting better a bit _**

**_Aerrow: oh not again they'll start fighting _**

**_Me: no I just love giving her crap _**

**_Aurora: wow you're so full of shit _**

**_Me:AURORA you're so right _**

**_Aerrow: review_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_hey guys this one's about Aerrow and why he did what he did so enjoy _**

Aerrow's POV I, felt terrible over all of this it was my fault even though Aurora's fine right now I still felt like it was my fault I regret making that damn deal with Ace but one question stayed over my head why did I trust him? Aurora suddenly walks in the room hey Aerrow she smiles I manage a fake smile her face turns serious really Aerrow? why did you do it she says "what do you mean"? "I missed you" she puts her arms around me "Aerrow I don't want to see you upset" I slid my hands up her back embracing her "oh Aurora I'm sorry about that really I am" I felt tears go on my back I pulled her closer "it's okay Aurora" I gently said Aerrow why did you do that she cries for you I thought I was protecting you but I really wasn't okay let's get back to the Condor I help her up as she wipes away tears I take her hand come on "Aurora" 00000

Aurora's POV I can't belive I cried in front of Aerrow god stupid Aurora I was shaken out of my thoughts when someone stepped into my room it was my Aunt Starling "hello, Aurora" she looks up at me when she sits on my bed "Aunt Starling good to see you" I hug her "oh Aurora your Mother was worried sick what were you doing out there"?she asks I stay silent "Aurora" she repeats "Aunt Starling I had to I love him he's my everything" I say "I understand that" She gets up and leaves my room I walked through the halls tracing my fingertips on the lining I stopped at Aerrow's room I take a deep breath and turned the knob I step in and find it empty I run to his bed to see a note it read, _Dear Aurora I'm sorry but I have to go after him I promise I'll be back tell everyone I'll be okay and tell Kyle he's the only family I've got I love you Aerrow _tears slid down my cheeks I walked down the hall to the living room Aurora what's wrong Piper says I collapse in tears dropping the note oh Aerrow Piper cries Kyle steps over taking the note out of Piper's hands Finn looks sad and Junko's eyes are tearing up

"dammit Aerrow"! Kyle yells out after reading the note "just when everything's okay it gets worse dammit"! he slams his fisy on the wall "you're always playing hero this isn't the time for this I don't want you ending up like Dad how can you do this"! he cries tears sliding down his cheeks Kyle he says you're the only family he's got I step in Kyle dashes for the hanger"I'm going after him he calls out" Finn and Junko run after Piper stays with me "come on Aurora we have to go I'll go tell Stork" she says leaving me still on the floor I got up and walked to to the hanger I sat on the spot where Aerrow's skimmer used to be Kyle sat next to me "Aurora I know he's my little brother he's the only family I got" he says putting on his gloves he hands me my gloves for my uniform I looked down "I am a Storm Hawk and I will get Aerrow back" I said out loud getting on my scooter "let's go guys" everyone got on their rides and we headed for Cyclonia

_Aerrow please be careful I thought _

**_Me: no Aerrow! _**

**_Aurora: you're so stupid you planned it out like this and I sounded so desperate god and why was it so short?_**

**_Me: shut up! I could've made you sound a lot worse than that _**

**_Aurora: I might kill her review _**


	32. Chapter 32

**_what's up guys what happens to Aerrow? read and find out _**

Aerrow's POV I approached, Cyclonia I landed at the spot Dark Ace told me to meet him and sat down on a rock Aerrow a voice whispered so familiar someone grabbed me collar and threw me down I was on the ground looking up at a hooded figure "dammit Aerrow" the voice cried pulling of its hood she was a girl with long straight brown hair and green eyes the spinning image of bam! my Mother Star! I yelled out embracing her my older sister Star she left me when I was five and Kyle was eight where have you been she throws me to the ground I stood up what about you Star I shot back I left to look for Dad... she paused but he's gone I finished for her yeah I heard so anyway we have no time for this Star we have to tell Aurora that Ace is coming I pulled out my phone and dialed her number "hello? Aerrow what the hell are you doing" she yells "Aurora Ace is coming" what okay bye we'll meet you in Cylonia she hangs up before I can say anything Aerrow Star says I look at her "who's Aurora she asks she's my girlfriend Star okay then let's go she runs to her skimmer and gets on I start to walk over to mine too when I say Master Cylonis in my head I started to black out and my whole mind blanked out and I fell down

Star's POV Aerrow fell down "Aerrow what is wrong with you"? I ran over he got up his eyes were black Aerrow? I stepped back and he slapped me and knocked me over can't have you getting in the way can we? he says lighting his blade he held it to my neck I gathered up all my strengh and spit in his face he grabs my hair and throws me back down I slowly get dizzy no I thought _this ins't him_ I looked closer he was being controlled by the only person I knew would ah Aerrow nicely done a man steps out from the shadows a blonde girl behind him Aerrow the blonde screams Aerrow takes both blades and stabs him self the blond screams "Aerrow no"!

Aurora's POV let me go I screamed biting my Father's hand he growls and lets me go I run to Aerrow I bury myself in his chest another girl sprints forward Aerrow puts his arm around me and says "Aurora I love you" and passes out "AERROW!" I scream and the girl drags me away Aerrow lays there "let me go!" I yelled the girl threw me down "there's nothing we can do" "who are you?" I ask her I'm star his older sister call the hospital will you she says handing me a phone I dial 911 hello yes this is the Princess get ambulance here now! okay I hang up up the phone and run to Aerrow "he'll be okay" Star says "just a flesh wound" I touched his cheek tears run down my cheeks I twine my hand with his "Aurora" he barely makes out "yes Aerrow I might not make it shut up you will Aerrow just hold on a little longer! I shouted Aurora sing for me please Aerrow raises his hand and puts his hand on my cheek

"_listen to your heart when he's calling for you listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do I don't where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye _

I stopped singing because Aerrow was asleep his Sister looks at me so Aurora tell me about yourself I am the Princess of Atmosia I'm 16 and was born on december 10'th 1995 I have one sister named Mary she means the world to me and a cousin Melody I am the daughter of Sophia Becker and Ace I finished Star nods "okay then Aurora" we got to the hospital and Aerrow was wheeled off I ended up crying for the night on Star

_**Me: god that took waaaaaay too long **_

_**Aurora: yeah no kidding geez **_

_**Aerrow: dammit why do I always have to get hurt! **_

**_Me+Aurora: because we love you Aerrow! _**

**_Aerrow: :(_** **_review!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_lol my lil bro helped me with this one he's like "hey Aurora and Piper should get into a catfight!" lol enjoy! also I'm going to put in Piper POV _**

Aurora's POV I, walked down the hall of the hospital to Aerrow's room 56 I stepped up to it and turned the knob. Aerrow, was asleep and Star was sleeping on a table with her, head down the light, shone on her face waking her up "hey, Aurora" she says giving me a sleepy smile and sitting up. so how is he? I ask the knob turns and a very angry Piper storms in and grab my wrist turning me around to face her "what did you to him? Aurora answer me!" she yells at me "Piper, he did this himself he went to look for Ace and this is what happened I answered her as calmly as I could "well that's to be expected for being Dark Ace's daughter" she holds up her hand and strikes me with it my blood boiled I lunged for her grabbing her throat digging my nails into her neck squeezing and banging her head on the wall

She, breaks free and kicks me with one swift kick I knock her down and put my knees on her chest. She, couldn't move and punched her I was about to hit her again when Star pulled me off of her Piper wiped the blood from her nose. "Aurora stop"! Aerrow yells out his pulse went insane and he started twitching his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his pulse was off the charts Piper get a nurse Star Piper cries running out the door with Star I ran over to Aerrow's bed gripping his hand Aerrow _did I do this or was it Piper? I thought _two nurses ran in with Piper and Star one nurse held Aerrow down while the other said "he's going into shock"!

"get a doctor"! Star screamed and Piper ran out to find a doctor "Aerrow please" I whispered the, doctor rushed in with a syringe filled with a clear liquid he shoots into Aerrow's arm his eyes roll into his sockets again and he closes them and his pulse goes back to normal Star sat down and Piper walked out with the nurse to get her nose looked at I was fine except for a bruise on my cheek I had to stay with Aerrow I pulled up a chair and lay me head down on Aerrow's bed to sleep still gripping his hand I fell asleep I woke up to the sound of sirens Aerrow is awake he has no shirt on and I see how bad his wounds are Aurora you're awake he smiles "Aerrow did you see Piper and I fight"? I ask "yes I did what was that for"? he asks "Piper blames me for what happened to you" He whips around the I.V. still in his arm and touches my cheek "she did that"? I nod it's okay it doesn't hurt _which was a complete lie _it throbbed Star, walks in "Piper, went back to the Condor" she says "oh, okay is she all right"? I ask yeah you broke her nose though Star says a hint of sarcasm in her tone "shit I broke her nose? oops" I said "yeah no shit sherlock"

"thanks Star thank you for being so nice" "no prob Bubbles!" I gasp "who told you that"? I spit out what do you mean Princess Aerrow laughs it was oh god thanks for the new Barold! I giggle the doctor came in "so Aerrow Strike how are you any pian anywhere?" "no Doctor I'm fine" okay that's good and might I ask who you are the Doctor asks "Star Strike" Aurora Becker" well Star and Princess Aurora you two should get home he says putting a pen in his front pockets okay thank you Doctor Star hugs Aerrow and I kiss him "be careful RedHead I say to him" "it'll be fine I'll text you Princess" he says smiling I didn't want to go back to the condor thinking of how I hurt Piper like that

Piper's POV _damn she can fight I thought_ putting my hand to my nose that she had broken I did feel kinda bad about what I said to Aurora I guess I was scared of what might happen to Aerrow _I wish I could've made my move sooner enough I thought _I've been trying to be friends with Aurora ever since she showed up if she was working for Ace maybe I would've figured it out by now then again she is connected to the Atmosian Crystal then that's why it hurt her so much when Carver squeezed it should I confront her no I don't think so all I ever wanted was to be with Aerrow but he loves Aurora not me my fists clenched into balls and tears ran down my cheeks why does she have to be here? why is she better than me WHY I guess I'm not good enough for Aerrow...

**_Me: damn Aurora you beat up Piper_**

**_Piper" it's not even real it was acting you made us do it _**

**_Me: I guess so sorry about that '^.^ _**

**_Aurora: hey yeah what was that for god! _**

**_Me: blame my little brother he wrote some of it too _**

**_Aerrow: god review! _**


	34. Chapter 34

**_hey guys ^-^ super ooper excited and sad my best friend moved away :'( so anyway enjoy _**

Aurora's POV I, was in my room sitting on me bed in my blue pajama shorts and white long sleeved shirt I got a text it said Hi Princess I'm okay can't believe you broke Piper's nose you should really talk 2 her k? I texted okay Redhead count on it :) I got up and tiptoed to Piper's room I knocked on her door she opened oh hi Aurora come in I leaned on her lab she sat down her bed so what do you need" I just wanted to say sorry for beating hte shit out of you I laughed "it's okay Aurora really it kind of my fault you saying that and everything it wasn't cool" she says so Piper friends? I ask best friends she adds and hugs me I hug her back good night Piper good night Aurora she says yeah it"ll be fine I answer then I crash into Kylr I fall on my ass and look up oh hi Aurora you okay? he says helping up yeah I think so Kyle thank you I was on my way to visit Aerrow my phone rings "hello"? hey Princess Aerrow voice says hey Redhead how are your wounds coming along I'm getting better a pian starts in my chest I drop the phone hello Aurora what's worng Aurora? Kyle's voice ow I moan

Aurora? Aurora? Kyle's voice "not again god who has the crystal"? Kyle get help I make out in a whisper the condor alarm goes off

Aerrow's POV Aurora's phone is dead oh no I pulled the I.V. out of my arm and dress in my uniform Aerrow what are you doing get back in your bed I walked past ignoring the pian growing in my chest I had to get to Aurora I suddenly bolted out the hospital and ran to the condor aware of the blood soaking through the bandages I kept running as fast I could I ran up the ramp to see Aurora on the ground Kyle next her Aerrow it's happening again hey how did you get out of the hospital blood started seeping through my uniform Aurora I kneeled to her level the crystal I see her phone has a new text message it says Dad I open it Aurora it's over meet me at the tower Ace meant everyword Aurora she was already on her feet it's okey Aerrow the pain's stopped I gotta go after him now

Aurora's POV I ran down the corrider to the hanger and and jumped on my scooter

_he can't mean this... _

**_Me: ugh I have writer's block this sucks _**

**_Aurora: yeah yeah you're the writer you should know off all people _**

**_Me: Aurora shut up _**

**_Aurora: god what a bitch _**

**_Me: Aurora I will squeeze your neck until your head explodes_**

**_Aurora: review _**


	35. Chapter 35

**_hi guys enjoy! _**

Aurora"s POV I landed on Atmosia running for the tower everyone stares at me be careful Princess a few people call out Aurora it's Aerrow he grabs my shoulders what are you thinking he shakes me a bit are you crazy he almost yells at me Aerrow let me go I have a duty to my people it started to rain I break free and run to the tower Aerrow behind me when I walk in no one's there "come out whoever you are" someone steps out it's Master Cyclonis "hello Aurora I thought you's never show up let's play a little game" she says putting a crystal into her staff "Dark Ace you can have Aerrow" she growls turning to face me "so Princess what's your fate death or coming to Cyclonia?" she asks her eyes narrowing I glare neither I pull back and arrow she smacks it away "oh Aurora I never thought it would come to this get the prisoners" two Talons drag out Melody and Aunt Starling you you BITCH! I run towards her thowing a punch "Aurora don't" Melody's voice is barely audible "don't" shut up the Talon kicks her don't touch her I yell out sending an arrow into his neck the other one charges toward me I send an arrow into his skull he falls to the ground Cyclonis is enraged she takes out a levitation crystal and picks me up with it with a jerk of her arm she sends me flying into the wall "ah" I gasp

Aerrow's POV I ran into to the tower Melody and Starling are on the floor Dark Ace charges at me whoa I cry out pulling my blades and lighting them Dark Ace can't you leave Aurora alone I yell at him no I'm her Father he says grinning as he slashes at me I forgot about my wounds they open up and start bleeding I try to punch Ace he grabs my throat and jerks my head into the wall I can taste the blood he hits the back of my head with his fist and I fall I see an arrow flying it seems to be glowing a light blue I looked at Aurora she's glowing every part the crystal goes into her body "what's happening!" she cries out Ace's eyes grow wider oh no he says wings spring out from Aurora's back she has energy around her she lets it go

Aurora's POV the crystal is inside me now I let go of the energy it flew towards Ace that was just the it was kind of like Piper's binding get me the girl Cyclonis barks I had heard about this legend many times the Guardian of the Atmosian Crystal becomes the Angel when her lover or someone she cares about is badly injured I never thought it was true I lookes at my hands they are back to normal I walk over to Cyclonis she fades away "this time Princess" my Father runs out and flies away I run over to Aerrow my hands glow blue again that's right the Angel has healing powers I hold out my hands to heal Aerrow his wounds are gone he sits up "Aurora you're the Angel form the legend" he says I walked over to Melody and put my hand over her wounds they magically go away same with Aunt Starling I glance at myself in a mirror I am glowing blue with wings "whoa"

Aerrow runs over to me wow Aurora just like in the legend that's creepy he says I laugh and hug him

**_Me: damn Aurora you're the Angel? _**

**_Aurora: huh I guess I am sweet! _**

**_Me: that's cool okay _**

**_Aerrow I know right almost as cool as my lightning claw _**

**_Me: yeah huh!_**

**_Aurora: review!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_lol sorry about that I didn't know what else to write about ha ha Aurora needs a Miracle!_**

Aurora's POV _it wasn't real I'm not the Angel of Atmosia just focus today on singing focus Aurora! I thought_ as I sat in the chair. My make up crew was putting on my make up I was going sing today. I was wearing a gold mini dress with gold heels I had a heart locket with heart gold earrings. "Okay Aurora ready?" my crew asks "yeah" I answer before they straighten my long blond hair I also had on a gold headband. I peek out into the Crowd to see my Mother Sister Cousin and Aunt and the Storm Hawks even Stork! that made me happy.

"and now The Angel Of Atmosia Aurora" they announce I quickly run up the steps to the stage and start to sing!.

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle

Miracle... Miracle

I walked off the stage and went to see my family pictures snapping everywhere "nicely done Princess" Aerrow says "you did great that was amazing!" Piper screams as we jump up and down everyone else was cheering Melody gave me a hug it was great

at least I have my mind off of being the Angel for now...

**_Me: ha ha on a roll! _**

**_Aurora: god chill dude_**

**_Aerrow: nice song miracle?_**

**_Me: yeah I love it! _**

**_Kyle: you all suck! _**

**_Aurora shut up Kyle review people it'll be a miracle to us_**

**_Me: kinda corny Aurora_**

**_Aurora: ? :/ really? _**

**_Me: yes_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_heeey enjoy this one 2 lol up at 9:00 writing this _**

_Nightmares_

_Aurora _

was I dreaming? I was the Angel in a long blue dress with long bell sleeves running through a forest something or someone behind me a black shadow was following me I screamed as it jumped on me clawing me with its claws I screamed again Aurora! Aurora! Aerrow's voice he was running towards me his arm out stretched he kept getting farther and farther away no no no NO! I scream as images of Mum and Mary flash in my mind this a dream this is a dream this isn't real why am I the Angel from the legend then a woman with long black hair comes up to me wearing a flowing dress Aurora you are an Angle this is what you are she smiles holding out her hand then she transforms into a demon and slashes at me I scream again and thrash around

_Aerrow_ I hear screams I throw off the covers and run to Aurora's room she is screaming and thrashing in her bed I run for her "Aurora Aurora come on wake up Princess" "NO!" she screams her eyes flying open I am there holding her I pulled her closer "Aerrow this is terrible I had a dream" she sobs into my white pajama shirt "it's okay Aurora" I soothed her as she told me about the dream it was horrific and terrible I just held her and let her cry not knowing what else to do I looked at her alarm clock 3:11 it says "come on Princess try to get some sleep" she's shaking as I lay down with her close to me I put my arms around and she's sleeping it's just now I can't sleep the thought of Aurora being in trouble worried me a lot so I just did the thing everyone would do forget about it I stayed up until five then went to sleep when I woke up Aurora was gone there was a note it said went home for a bit I'll be back love you Aurora I got up and made her bed closing her door I walked into the living room where everyone else was chilling out on the couch I turned on the tv and watched the night when she sang Miracle wow she looked so good dancing and singing the Princess of Atmosia and the Sky Knight wow we were a pair what did I see Aurora? I don't really know I just knew I had to have her

Aurora's POV I was at home thinking of Aerrow I was talking to Mum and she admitted that I was the real Angel she was once the guardian of the crystal I found out a lot about myself that I never knew as my Mother explained everything to me it all seemed so clear now I am Princess Aurora the Angel of Atmosia this is who I am "but now you have to go to school" "oh god no! Mum" yes Aurora now she hands me my uniform I change hug her and go back to the condor "Aerrow" I walked into his room time for School okay fine everyone else was changed and ready I walk to the bus and see Ashley staring at me OMG hi Aurora she smiles and gives me a hug "Ashley what the hell?" I stare at her "well you're The Angel right hon?" what? who told you that? I shouted at her it's all over the news and that song you sang I pulled out my phone there was a picture of me as the Angel on the front page my eyes grew wide I grabbed Aerrow and sat three seats away from her

"OH SHIT"! I yelled out everyone looked at me on the bus when we got to school everyone was staring at me I ingnored raised up my head and walked past everyone was still staring as I sat down in my seat Kyle sat down next to me "yo Angel you okay?" he asks poking me with his pencil "shut up Kyle" I mumble school went by fast the School dance was coming up to prom for a Skyknight Academy? good god we're going to have a Queen and everything

oh God I hate my life

**_Me: ha ha Aurora nightmares and a dance you're in over your head huh?_**

**_Aurora: I will grab you by your neck and pretend you're a barbie doll and pop that little head of yours right off _**

**_Aerrow: chill out Princess good god Ashley was nice to you_**

**_Me: yuck inspired be mean girl at my high school_**

**_Aurora: just review _**


	38. Chapter 38

**_hi guys lol happened to me a few nights ago party! _**

Aurora's POV I woke up that Monday morning oh god school more staring but there will be a party tonight after school Ashley's sweet sixteen. A_nd I was invited weird right? so anyway she invited all of us even Melody okay what is that girl planning? I thought. _I got on the bus with Aerrow Finn Piper and Kyle. "Aerrow why is she being nice to me?" I asked I don't know Princess he answers scratching his head I giggled as he yawned as I sat down in Math Aerrow sat next to me Piper was giggling as she poked Kyle the rest of school went be pretty fast Aurora Ashley called out my Father's locket dangled out of my blouse she ran up to me hi Aurora are you still making my party tonight she smiles sweetly I look at her uh yeah Ashley thanks I trail off okay Bye she runs off Aerrow is next me "wow she's acting weird" he says I know right

_a bit later at 6:00 _

Piper was at the castle we were getting ready for Ashley's party... I was wearing a one shoulder royal blue gown that touched the floor my hair was in a updo with a butterfly clip holding it in place Piper came in wearing a short satin strapless gold dress with a gold headband and a gold chain around her neck she had gold heals that showed off her great feet Aerrow Finn and Kyle came in wearing tuxs Piper and I giggled as Aerrow's mouth dangled to the floor oh god Aerrow close your mouth Melody hi Kyle she was wearing a strapless short purple dress her hair down and in curls Kyle's mouth dropped to the floor Kyle she laughs she walks up and closes his mouth "okay so are we ready to go?" I ask "yeah come on guys let's go Kyle" says putting an arm around Melody she smiles and blushes as we go to the condor thanks for the ride Stork I say "no problem man" he said

we arrived at Ashley's party of course it was at a dance club in Atmosia evacuate the dance floor was playing I walked over to the dance floor with Aerrow I started dancing with him I was lost in the music everyone was staring of course Finn was flirting with Ashley after the song was over I walked over to Ashley hi Ashley thank you for inviting me I smiled "no probs Aurora I just wanted to see if you knew about the Angel" I sighed "Ashley I'm not the Angel I don't even know what that was about" my chest started glowing Ashley gasps "your chest it's glowing" "oh shit!"

I ran out of the party my wings came out not now what's going on? who's hurt I closed my eyes and saw my Mother Ace's hands around her throat MUM!

_what is he doing to her!_


	39. Chapter 39

**_hi guys shouldn't I be studying for my finals? hell no! xD jk studied for them a million times okay enjoy! _**

Aurora's POV I ran down the street to home as fasti as I could "Mum I'm coming!" I ran to the entrance of the palace and closed my eyes Mum was in the throne room trying to fight Ace I ran to the room and threw the double doors stop Ace Mum threw me my bow and arrows I caught them and pulled an arrow "Father leave her alone I'm the one you want right?" "ah yes Aurora you are" he throws Mum on the ground and walks towards me he grabs my chin "yes perfect Master Cyclonis will be very pleased I finally found you stupid little bitch" he slaps me knocking me down "now be a Good Girl and come with Daddy" he grabs my arm and leads me out Mum is passed out I bow my head and pray that Aerrow is okay while I'm being dragged to his skimmer he orders me to get on I obey and get on we take off and Cyclonia soon comes into sight we land quickly he thrusts my bow at me I take it and follow him as Talons stared Amazement awe I don't know

I follow him into Cyclonis's throne room I was still the Angel Master I have her Ace says shoving me forward I get knocked down again and raise my head Cyclonis's feet at my head I get up I'm still dizzy she grabs ahold of my chin and turns my head to get a good look "good work Dark Ace she'll be perfect but for now she will be your apprentice" her dark voice comes out yes Master he bows Aurora come I get up and follow him I walk slowly with my head down I see a Talon she is Aunt Starling move he pushes me forward I get a uniform and my bow is now black he takes me to where the girl talons are stationed Aunt Starling comes up and slaps me "Aurora why the hell are you here?" she snarls "Aunt Starling I have to this is the only way to save Mum Aerrow the Storm Hawks and Atmosia besides I'm the Angel right this is what she's supposed to protect the ones she loves right?" I answer she closes her eyes and sighs

"Aurora" she takes my face in her hands you can't do this not to me your Mother or Aerrow she said "Aurora! come with me" Ace snarls Aunt Starling lets go of me and nods for me to go with him "yes Father?" I answer he backhands me "I am not Father I am Master remember that" he says I follow him to his skimmer "Aurora you are coming with me to destroy the Storm Hawks and I want you to kill his Older Brother" he leads me over to a Talon switch blade I looked at my hands they were back to normal and my eyes are red my hair is Black it must be the effects of my heart darkening I got on the ride and followed my Father to to the Condor

Aerrow's POV

the condor alarm goes off Stork what's the problem? I shout at him it's Ace and someone else I look through the binoculars there is Ace and a girl "oh my god that's Aurora!" come on team battle stations Kyle and I run to the hanger with everyone else I fly out with Kyle as I appoarch Aurora she looks different her hair is black and her eyes are red hello Aerrow Ace smiles lighting his sword Aurora pulls back an arrow and aims for Kyle she lets it go tears streaming down her cheeks she hits Kyle he gasps and looks behind him Aurora is sobbing

_what has he done to her? _


	40. Chapter 40

**_hi guys dance is in a week! and I found a new double of myself lol enjoy_**

Aurora's POV "what have I done? no Kyle Kyle" I screamed Aerrow just stared at me I looked at hime with a pained look I whispered the words I'm sorry he just looks at me his eyes flash with anger he flies towards Ace and jumps on his skimmer and punches him I feel myself blanking out as I slipped off my switchblade and fell into the sky Aurora Dark Ace swoops down and catches me next time Storm Hawks he says I try to grab Aerrow as Ace flies away his arm around my waist when we landed in Cyclonia I took a bad beating from my Father and went off to see Aunt Starling

tears welled up in her eyes when she saw me oh Aurora she steps forward and wraps her arms around me I sob into her chest feeling broken into a million pieces I hurt Kyle Aunt Starling I sob again

Aerrow's POV Kyle had an arrow in his back Aerrow he moaned it's okay Kyle Star was already here "it's okay Kyle we'll get it out Star" "yeah Aerrow?" we have to get this out she gulps and nods "god what has she done I knew she was trouble Dark Ace's daughter" she sneers "no Star it's not her fault Kyle was Dark Ace's target for a while he is the oldest brother" "I don't care it is her fault she was a spy open your eyes Aerrow" "no Star" I say back to her

"it's Dark Ace we have to find him and stop him now!" I think we should Kyle was in the hospital under Piper's watch Melody was there too all right we'll need to go to Cyclonia now I walked to the hanger with Star Aurora I will save you I had that floating around my head for a while as we got to Cyclonia I was ready to fight Ace and rescue Aurora from herself I landed with Star okay I'll find Aurora and you'll find Ace I say to Star okay got it meet back here okay be careful she hugged me and we parted I ran down the halls until I found Aurora "Aurora! hey oh god I found you!" she pulls back an arrow and sends it my way

here eyes were black no pupils Cyclonis! you witch let her go Aurora started glowing red her hair turned black her dress was now red oh shit!

**_me: sorry about the short chapter but still happy I got the damn thing published! :D _**

**_Aurora: ugh just keep up on these things okay?_**

**_Aerrow: oh god I'm going to die _**

**_Me: no Aerrow you won't review!_**


	41. Aurora's Brother

**_Aerrow's in trouble! lol he'll be fine! though I haven't updated in a while and am sorry for that! finals are to blame and my lazyness_**

Aerrow's POV Aurora's Angel form was way different now. She, was red with black hair she her wings came out and she started to glow sending a ball of energy towards me I jumped out of the way "Aurora stop" I pulled out my blades_ I don't want to fight her but I have fight her_ I thought the best I could do is block her attacks but I just couldn't bring my self to strike her. "so what should I do? my girlfriend is possesed by some crazy bitch" okay I said outloud to my self I ducked as an arrow missed me and hit the wall "enough!" Cyclonis's voice came out of Aurora's body "next time Aerrow" Aurora transformed back and fell to the ground I ran over dropping my blades Aurora I gently shook her "outcold" a voice said behind me I whipped around a boy who was a spinning image of Ace stepped out arms crossed and a bored expression on his voice "eh she'll be fine" he sneers I pointed my blade at him and put a protective arm around Aurora's shoulders

he walked over and looked at Aurora "god sis it's been a while hasn't it?" he was a badass at heart and I was starting to like him "Aurora's brother?" yeah he flips his hair to the side "name's Brandon" he stares at me so "you're Aerrow huh?" Aurora stirrs and openes her eyes "hey sis how's it going?" "Brandon" she sneers pushing my arm away from her she grabs her bow and pulls back and arrow "what are you doing here?" she asks "just came by to see you Dad said you were here" her eyes widen "you've been working with him? you bastard!" she lets the arrow go he turns to the side and the light shines on him he looks twenty wearing a talon uniform he pulls out a blade "how could you?" she charges at him I grab her arm "stop Princess he's not worth it" "stop it! she yells twisting her wrist free and runs at him he smirks and lights it "I should've taken you out when I could"

Aurora's POV tears ran down my cheeks "why? Brandon why?" I fall to my knees his face softens but only for a minute his face turns angry "Aurora you're my little sister and it hurts me to do this" he kicks my side and I go rolling then he puts his boot on my throat and steps down "stop Brandon!" it's someone's voice I look up it's my Father Brandon take his boot of my throat and bows "Master" Dark Ace walks over Bramdon I told you not to kill her he snarls glaring at Brandon no Master I didn't just weakened her I sat up and Aerrow ran over to me putting an arm around me you okay Princess? he asks "yes I'm fine" Brandon starts walking towards me slowly Aerrow shoves me down behind him and lights his blades "if you want her you'll have to come through me got it?"

_**Me: omg it has been forever since I've written so sorry about the late update oops! review no characters get to talk!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**_I haven't updated in forever I'm sorry been kinda bust with my friends LOL so enjoy this little chapter Brother V.S. Sister! _**

_Aurora _

I got up up walked over to Brandon looking him straight in the eye go ahead hit me hit your sister I dare you I closed my eyes and became the Angel you've hurt me my people my Mother Sister and friend I've had enought of you I yelled sending a blue ball of energy he dodged it but ran off I transformed back and grabbed Aerrow's hand "let's go Redhead!" we ran down the halls looking for Star she came up a knocked out Ace by her feet wow you took him out pretty fast Aerrow's says I let go of his hand and ran for my scooter my bow and arrows strapped to my back come on Star shouts getting on her skimmer and taking off into the sky we made it back to the castle

Mum was waiting with Melody and Starling I ran to my Mother hugging her my little angel you're back Mum Brandon he's been working with Ace I know hse says then I hug Melody and Aunt Starling Melody and at last Aerrow I buried my head in his shoulder and laughed he picked me up bridal style and spun me around then Kyle walked up smiling I run and hug I'm sorry Kyle I feel his back the bandages are there "it's okay it wasn't you" I know it he smiles at me Sissy Mary runs out holding a barbie doll smiling I wrap her in a hug "I'm sorry am I ruining a family moment?" I turn around Brandon I shove Mary behind me what do you want? I growl at him Mum rushed Mary inside Aunt Starling glares

chill out I just want to talk to you I've come to tell you more about the legend he says okay talk I say all right in the legend the angel not only transforms when the person she loves is in pain or is hurt it's also when the crystal feels like there's trouble so now you know the legend that's all I came here for he says oh yeah and one more thing Aurora watch where or who you want to show he adds over his shoulder as he walked off when he was out of sight I walked over to Mum you never told me that part I tell her I know I didn't even know what that was about either


	43. Chapter 43

**_phew I'm on track again! _**

Aurora's POV I walked downstairs in my uniform I sat down on the couch and pulled out the old album of Aerrow's family I opened it there was a picture of Aerrow and Kyle in the condor Aerrow was pulling Kyle's hair Kyle was crying I laughed and looked at another one Star dressed in a princess dress being held up On Striker's shoulders he was smiling Star sucking on her thumb I smiled and turned the page there was a picture of all three of them together and another one of Aerrow's Mother Striker's arm around her shoulder they were smiling "hey you know it's late right?" I turned around it was Kyle

"oh hi Kyle looking at your albums" he looked down "oh okay well yeah you do that" he walks out of of the room I close the album and hide it back in the couch and walked up to Aerrow's room I opened the door quietly he was sleeping I looked at the floor there were clothes everywhere I started to pick them up humming listen to your heart

Aerrow's POV I woke up to Aurora kneeling down I sat up "Aurora? what are you doing?" picking up your dirty clothes Redhead she said throwing a pair of boxers at my face she giggled and ran out I chased after her she screamed and pounded down the stairs I grinned and ran into the Kitchen she jumped on me knocking us both to the ground I laughed as we got up so what's on the agenda? she asked "I don't know why don't we go around Atmosia?" "okay that sounds great" we left a note I went upstairs to get dressed I threw on a black shirt some converse sneakers and some blue jeans and made my way downstairs Aurora had on a blue tanktop with a miniskirt blue leggings and a blue headband "come on Redhead"

she grabs my hand and we walk out of the condor school was out Aurora let go of my hand her eyes widend "what is it?" it was Ashley "quick Aerrow hide me" she hides behind me very quickly I roll my eyes "geez Princess what is wrong with you today?" "phew she's gone" Aurora steps out from behind me she starts to twirl he ponytail moving with her she laughed all the guys stared as she twirled down the path I followed along glaring at all the guys whoa whoa dizzy she holds onto my shoulder "phew okay so I was looking at your albums today" she giggles "you were so cute" she was singing and twirling I smiled everyone was pointing Aurora winked and waved at the crowd

Aurora's POV Aerrow's mouth dangled open as I signed autographs and took pictures I dragged him over and he took pictures with the little boys as I walked away my hand twined with Aerrow's "wow Princess you attract one hell of a crowd" he says yeah "I know it happenes alot I don't know if it's the Princess part or The Angel ugh" she laughs "but still it's pretty fun it gets annoying interviews charities I'm just so busy royalty is hard" she rolls her eyes it must be I'm just the average skyknight if you know what I mean of course I do Aerrow I rest my head on his shoulder and we walked hand in hand back to the condor

**_Me:aw you guys are so cute!_**

**_Aurora: yeah yeah whatever _**

**_Me: ugh Aurora shut up _**

**_Aerrow calm down guys review!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_hey guys just getting over some Best Friend drama! _**

Aurora's POV Aerrow and I got back from our little walk everyone was on the couch I smiled Junko was asleep Piper was resting Finn and Kyle were talking about skateboarding through the Condor Stork was driving the ship Aerrow sat down I walked to my room to find a note on my bed I picked it up and read it _Dear, Aurora meet me in the tower at midnght no weapons or Aerrow call me at this number 303 879 655 Brandon _I threw the note under my bed and walked around my room "so I got to meet him in the tower what do I tell Aerrow?" I siad outloud tell me what? I turn around to see Aerrow in the doorway uh hey I just have to go back home tonight I told him feeling bad about lying "Aurora is something bothering you?" he asks no I jus have to check in okay it's fine

I fake a smile okay see you in a bit Princess he walks away I made sure he was gone and grabbed my cell off my desk I dialed the number "hello? "ah Aurora I was expecting a call from you" he says "I know what do you want?" "well since you're the angel I want you to come to the tower at midnight okay" he hangs "up oh no what will I tell everyone? I'm screwed now I can't just go up to Aerrow and say hey my Brother who works for Dark Ace wants me to meet him oh god!" I turned around noone was there thank god! I walked over to my computer and checked everything the lay my head down just then I heard yelling "Dammit Finn and Kyle stop it!" Aerrow was chasing Finn and Kyle through the halls I laughed and walked out dogding Kyle

_later... _

I got on my scooter and flew to Atmosia I landed outside the Tower and walked in Brandon? I asked "hey" I turned around so what did you need all right well "I wanted to tell you that since you're the angel Cyclonis is after you she wants that Crystal in your chest out and fast" "wait why are you telling me this?" "well you are my sister and I want the crystal too but I wouldn't want to be the one to hurt you so anyway Dad wanted me to tell you that he yes I did I turned around it was Ace I whipped around to face Brandon chill out Aurora he's just warning you Ace walks up to me Master Cyclonis wants that Atmosian Crytsal no matter what so that means we're going need you to hide whil Brandon and I make a fake one

"wait what why are you doing this? I thought we were enemies?"

are we?

**_Me: Aurora's confused! _**

**_Aurora: I am what's going why are they doing this _**

**_Me: well let's just hope Aerrow doesn't find out read and review!_**


	45. Chapter 45

**_all right no drama in this chapter just Aurora and the Storm Hawks! FISTPUMP!_**

Aurora's POV I slowy ,made my way downstairs to see Junko. I, covered my mouth it stunk so bad "heh heh, hey Aurora! we're about to eat lunch" he smiles I smile back "sorry Junko I think I'm, good with my Ramen" Aerrow, appears by the stairway with, a letter in his hand he yawns "good, morning hey Princess, this came in the mail for you" he hands it to me I open ,it and pull out the paper _Dear ,Princess Aurora I, have invited you to a special Ball in honor of the Red Eagles that will be held at the Skyknight Council building at 6:00 tonight the,Storm Hawks may come also we hope to see you there Signed, Carver Leader of The Red Eagles _

"wow!, up they're inviting us to a party?" Piper asks "I don't know it may be a trap" Aerrow comes in between us "I'm not sure it is if they wanted to attack us they would've done it by now" Aerrow looks at the floor then up at me all right we can go okay guys let's start getting ready for tonight I looked at the clock on my phone it was 4:00 Piper and I went to find dresses

I chose a floor length Pink dress strapless it had a ribbon around the waistline "perfect" I whispered to myself as I put it on with the Tiara my Mother gave me and went downstairs Aerrow was wearing a tux he was trying to tie his tie I walk over to him and do it for him he looks somewhat embarrassed I laugh and he blushes Piper and Kyle come down Kyle's in a pair of jeans and a dress shirt Aerrow's eyes widen Piper is wearing a lime green tank top dress that goes down to her ankles Melody calls me "hey I'm coming over to help you guys get ready" she hangs up and about ten minutes later she is here wearing a purple dress

Finn Junko Raddar and Stork! come downstairs all in suits I look at my watch it's 5:30 okay people we should be getting going soon I say pulling on my white gloves that go to me elbows

000000

we all walk into the building Carver is there Aerrow glares but stops when I elbow him "ah Princess Aurora Storm Hawks welcome" he kisses my hand and lets us in everyone is dancing and having a good time I walked over to Mum and Starling who are talking to the Ambassador of Atmosia I give a small curtsy "Hello Ambassador" "ah Princess Aurora glad you could make it might I care for a dance?" "I'd be honored" I laugh and take his hand as we do a small waltz

I step on his foot "oh I'm so sorry!" "it's quite all right your highness" the song ended Aerrow walks over "Ambassador" he gives a slight bow and takes my hand so "Princess let's dance" another song came on and Aerrow and I were twirling around the floor so Skyknight where did you learn how to ball dance" I ask thanking god I didn't step on his" feet "well my sister taught me" I laughed "Star?" "yes Star" Aerrow groans the song ended and someone tapped my shoulder I turned around it was "Brandon?" "Aurora listen I'm not here to hurt you" well he was wearing a tux

_**Me: WTF Brandon? **_

_**Aurora: really? you're the one who put him in this you should know? **_

_**Me: Shut up Aurora! **_

_**Aerrow: okay okay don't kill each other? **_

_**Me:fine as long as they review Aurora's puny Life will be spared **_

_**Aurora: sure...**_


	46. Chapter 46

**_okay so yes Brandon is in this one so enjoy _**

Aurora's POV I, stared at Brandon, his crimson eyes boring into mine "okay, look Aurora I came, here because Dad, and I need to protect you okay, calm down" Ace came up behind him I gasped and backed away he rolls his eyes "if, I wanted to take you out, I would've by now" he snarls Aerrow glared into Ace's eyes Ace glared back "stand, down SkyKnight I'm, not going to do anything to her" Ace growls "Aurora dance with me" Brandon says before I could say anything he leads me to the dancefloor "is she here? I ask letting my eyes dart everywhere no Aurora

we danced around I looked back at Aerrow talking to Ace it looked like he was threatening him when the song ended my Big Brother walked back to Ace and said something in a low voice Ace nodded at him "Princess Aurora! Princess Aurora!" it was one of the band members we need you to sing he hands me the mike I follow him up to the stage can you guys play call me when you're sober? he nods I can play it on the piano I sat down and began to sing and play

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me_  
_You would be here with me_  
_You want me, come find me_  
_Make up your mind_

_Should have let you fall and lose it all_  
_So maybe you can remember yourself_  
_Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves_  
_And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late_

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me_  
_You would be here with me_  
_You want me, come find me_  
_Make up your mind_

_Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame_  
_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_  
_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded_  
_You can't play the victim this time and you're too late_

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me_  
_You would be here with me_  
_You want me, come find me_  
_Make up your mind_

_You never call me when you're sober_  
_You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over_  
_How could I have burned paradise?_  
_How could I? You were never mine_

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me_  
_You would be here with me_  
_Don't lie to me, just get your things_  
_I've made up your mind_

when I finished singing everyone was cheering as I got off the stage it was weird I saw someone who looked like Cyclonis she was clapping and smiling a weird smile I stopped for a while when Aerrow grabbed my arm and twirled me _around_ his eyes filled with rage "Aurora, what is this?" he looks at Ace and Brandon I glare my family they're here to protect me" I twist my wrist free and walk away how do I know they're not going to hurt you?"

_**me: OMG I'm so sick! **_

_**Aerrow: sorry to hear that second Aurora! **_

_**Aurora: ... WOW really?**_

_**Me: OMG SHUT UP AURORA! **_

_**Aurora: fine review**_


	47. Chapter 47

**_hey so this chapter was based on my encampent in CAP I don't think I would make it Luckily my Captain let me use his phone as a mirror LOL thanks Steven! _**

Aurora's POV "I, walked down stairs and everyone was packing. "hey what are you guys packing for?" I ask. "we're going to go camping with the Skyknights Aerrow says smiling. "WHAT? oh god no I hate camping I moaned." aw poor Princess Aurora used to the Royal Treatment?" Kyle asks. "shut, up Kyle" I flip him off and turn back to Aerrow "why?".

"Because, my Uncle, invited us and get packing Princess" Aerrow says throwing a ugly green sleeping bag at me. I make a face at the ugly green color and frown. Piper, pats me on the shoulder "don't worry, Aurora it's only for a week" she says stuffing make up in her bag. I pout and go upstairs and grabbed all my favorite clothes stuffing them into my blue bag and got all my headbands and jewelry

"Princess, you ready yet?" Aerrow calls up the stairs. "yes" I moaned dragging myself downstairs before grabbing my blue Ipod off my desk. I followed everyone to the hanger and we flew off to the SkyKnight Acadamy I looked up there was Ashley. "omg hi Hon !"she comes up and hugs me "what, are you doing here? I cried out. I saw Faith she gave me a shy smile hey Faith she hugged me and we left Aerrow talking with his Uncle. "Faith what have you been up to?. she smiles nothing much just trying to put up with my Little Brother she laughs. "ugh too bad I don't have one".

"Trust me you don't want one" she laughs. Aerrow walks up come on Princess let's set up our camp. I waved goodbye to Faith and Aerrow and I somehow put up that damn tent and laid down in it I snuggled into his chest thanks for brining us here Aerrow he puts his arm around my waist me too Finn and Piper walk in hey guys I sit up. "hey uh sorry" Finn gasps turning red.

I laughed god Finn what's the problem? we ran in on you guys Aerrow's eyes widened WHAT? wait no we weren't he started freaking out and waving his arms I laughed. and watched as Finn and Aerrow blushed and looked around

**_Me: Aerrow ha ha xD _**

**_Aerrow: man that wasn't funny! _**

**_Aurora: yes it was damn Finn what is wrong with you? _**

**_Finn: 0.o what nothing god! _**

**_Me: Finn really review everyone! and I'm going to promote!_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Hey so here's the camping trip!_**

Aurora's POV Aerrow and I were walking through the forest with everyone else it was beautiful Piper and I were walking each other. Aerrow and his Uncle were walking and everyone else was in a small group. Piper and I were laughing when we got back to camp we all lit a fire and sang songs.

Ashley sat by me "Aurora I have to tell you something" she says looking me in the eyes "what" "well I know, you're the Angel, and all I was wondering if you could answer my question. I sigh what's your question?" "well, the Angel is sworn to ,protect the ones she cares about right?" she blurts out.

"yeah, why?" I ask because, at my party you, ran out looking terrified what happened?. I'm sorry Ashley I can't tell you that it was Dad that's all I'm going to say. she comes closer and whispers "I know who your Dad is my Family works for Cyclonia".

Tears roll down her cheeks as she tells me what's been going on. I hug her as she cries harder "I just don't know what to do" she sobs "it's okay Ashley we'll figure this out I promise" we walk back to the tents and she tells me how Ace tried to kill her and her family

I tried to understand but I couldn't get it so she cried a little more. Then we went back to the fire I sat down next to Aerrow I tell him the story "wow really he looks over at Ashley she smiles and looks away. This is really bad we have to help her.

"I know but how can we" I look at Aerrow he looks over at his Uncle I can't tell him can I?" "no Aerrow it's fine". Okay we just can't worry about can we I look up at the stars and sighed _then what do we do I thought?_.

I went back to the tents and fell asleep with all the other girls around me

**_Me: wow that was short in a way_**

**_Aurora: yeah sure _**

**_Me I'm not in the mood _**

**_Aurora Fine review_**


	49. Chapter 49

**_ugh I haven't updated in years it seems like Civil Air Patrol stuff so anyway moving on _**

Aurora's POV I, woke up and walked outside there was Ashley talking on a cell phone. "I have the Princess convinced yes she's here yes Master" she snaps the phone shut. I run back into the tent and pretend to still be asleep. she walked into the tent and laid down I got up and ran to Aerrow's tent. "Aerrow"! I shook him awake his eyes opened "what Aurora?" he mumbles "come on come outside I have to tell you something".

He followed me outside I look around to see if she was there "Aerrow Ashley works for Master Cyclonis". "yes Aurora I do" it was Ashley's voice. I turned around she had two small blades now come here little Princess so I can get that Crystal I'll get help Aerrow says running off

"Ashley what do you want?" "that Crystal in your chest". she took off a wig revealing her pink hair. "Mother, wanted me to come here to get, it myself she was too, busy to come herself" she runs the tip of her finger across the handle of the blade

"oh where's your bow?" she asks sweetly Aurora! it was Aerrow "oh hello Aerrow want to say some last words to sweet Aurora" she smiles "Ravess's daughter that's it!" Aerrow throws me my bow "I'm getting my Uncle" Aerrow starts to run that won't be needed stay right there or I'll kill Aurora

Aerrow stopped I pulled back an Arrow ready to release it "Ashley why are you working for Cyclonis?" she laughs "because this is how it should be without skyknights and people like you"! she throws her blade at me I dodge it and release the arrow it hits her other blade knocking it our of her hand.

"oh nice shot don't think you can defeat me Princess" she pulls out more blades and throws one it grazes past my hair and lodges into the tree behind me Ashley glares at me I will hit you I never miss she smiles and does a flip into the air and lands in front of me

"now Aurora tell me why the crystal chose you" she sneers shoving me into the tree "I was named after it and chosen to guard it with my life" She puts her hands around my throat and started to squeeze "Aurora you're so weak why would they choose anyone like you" she says whit venim in her voice

"who the hell do you think you are"? she slams me back into the tree my bow had fallen out of my hand I spit in her face she slaps me "you're so worthless" she picks up my bow and pulls back the arrow "got any last words Aurora?" she smiles a nasty smile something in her ear shocked her.

she drops the bow "I told you not to kill her" a voice spat Aerrow runs up and kicks Ashley's Blades out of her hand he knocks her over are you okay he asks me yeah I-I'm fine Aerrow Ashley grabs one of her blades and throws it I feel a pain like no other in my shin the blade was in my leg I grit my teeth as the blood dripped down me leg

I grab my bow and shoot an arrow at Ashley it hits her arm she tries to pull it out but ends up limping away

Aerrow tears off a the hem of his shirt and runs over to me I'm getting my Uncle Aurora you stay here I pulled out the arrow and wrapped the bandage around my leg

**_Me: phew finally that's done _**

**_Aurora: for once you write something good _**

**_Me: bitch_**

**_Aurora: whatever review_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_omg it's been years since I've written anything! lol well it feels like it I went on my first O flight ha ha it was great so anyway enjoy! _**

Aurora's POV more blood ran down my leg I pulled the blade out and put the cloth over it "Aurora are you okay" Aerrow says moving my hand so he could hold on it "oh man I'm so glad that didn't go in too deep" I say as Aerrow puts pressure on the gash I was fine I didn't feel anything not even the blade that was in my leg Aerrow was panicking what are you so worried about there was something purple on the blade "Aurora this is poisen!" he says

what? poisen I was getting dizzy I felt like my body was spinning as Aerrow got smaller and smaller as I struggled to stay awake "Aerrow I don't a feel a thing" as the world kept spinning

Aerrow's POV Aurora I pulled out my phone and called Stork " Stork please come over here Aurora's poisened" "okay Aerrow don't panic too much we'll be there about fifteen minutes later Stork landed the condor shockingly Brandon came out and ran to Aurora

I put my arm around Aurora what the hell are you doing here? I growled Brandon shoved me out of the way kneeling next to Aurora I was in a daze Brandon looks me in the eye and snarls "don't get in my way Skyknight we're the only ones that know how to get this out of her" he took a syringe filled with a blue liquid and shot it into her arm "Brandon what are you doing" "this will kill the poisen in her body she'll be fine in a few minutes

I still didn't want to trust him but the poisen seemed to be working her wound stopped bleeding and she wasn't as pale I lifted her up in my arms Brandon you can stay but only for a few I glared at him I put Aurora in her bed and walked into the Kitchen I sat down at the table and put my head in my arms

a hand was on my shoulder I look up it's Brandon "look Aerrow I know about Ashley trust me she's not that strong she hasn't been training for long don't worry about Aurora" I walked outside with Brandon and he told me about Cyclonis's plans for Aurora

it was terrifying "hey you guys?" we turn around it's Aurora I was relieved she was okay "what are you doing up?" oh yeah I woke up in my bed and Brandon what are you doing here? I walk over and put my arms around her god you had me worried Princess I kiss her forehead it boiling

I let her go she stumbles over to Brandon she hugs him he looks shocked but pats her on the back Thank you so much but why are you doing this?

**_Me: okay I though I'd never get that sucker done ugh! no people get to talk bye! and please review_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_hey I'm back so this chapter is a little different than what I usually do so enjoy _**

Brandon's POV I was in still sitting at the table with Aerrow he had his hands in his face he looked tired "you know you don't have to worry about Aurora" "why?" "WHY WOULDN'T I BE WORRIED!" he flips the table and slams his fist into the wall "I let this happen I didn't get help when I could?" "and you" he points at me and glares "I don't trust you at all" "who says you had to" I say standing up and walking out of the room leaving Aerrow

I walk down the hall and see Aurora's room I knock and open the door a bit she's sleeping I look on her shelf there's a doll the same one I always took away from her when we were kids I smile and walk in and sit down at her desk amusing that Aerrow did that I do feel bad about it just a bit Dad always blamed someone else is that what I have to do now no it doesn't sounds right

I just went to Dad to escape everything that I helped him attack Atmosia see him hurt Aurora it killed me I look at her arm she still has the scar it hasn't gone away I guess I'm like that too my scar will never go away I've done so many things to hurt Aurora and Mom I want things to be like the way they used to be Dad wanted power Mom wanted love I'm not a good prince at all

I hate Cyclonia myself everything I'm alone I have nothing I look over at Aurora she opens her eyes "Brandon hi" she sits up and motions me to come over I sit on the side of her bed "hey you okay?" I feel her forehead "Brandon look I'm sorry I had to get you into all of this I feel terrible" "what are you so worried about?" I look at her "you wouldn't understand Aurora" I sigh and look at the floor. then look up tears well in Aurora's eyes she wipes them away 'I'm sorry Brandon" I move next to her "it's fine why are you crying? I wipe away her tears I got up she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear I see her scar again that's when Aerrow walked in anger clouding his green eyes he goes to Aurora and whispers something than walks out Aurora burries her hands in her face tiny sobs come as the tears seep through her hands she looks up "I-I'm sorry Brandon"

"hey hey stop crying" I smile "how many girls do I know that are stronger than you?" "thanks Brandon doesn't help though I know I know I'm silly"

**_Me: ugh! finally done! (no bitching about punctuation) :) _**

**_Aurora: wow you make me sad -.-_**

**_Aerrow: ha ha ha good one _**

**_Me:shut up and review_**


	52. Chapter 52

**sorry please enjoy the chapter :3**

Aurora's POV Brandon's still in my room I, get up and walk out him following; my eyes meet his for just a minute then flicker down to the floor I look at him again and whispered "do you want to know what Aerrow whispered to me?" he nods. "he told me he never wants to see your face around here again" "and I meant it" I whurl around that voice is Aerrow's "Brandon get away from Aurora" lighting his blades Brandon turns around and lights his sword and slowy walks to Aerrow twirling the handle of his blade

"Stop!" I go in front of them Brandon shoves me aside I forgot he never backs away from a fight his eyes were focused I saw fear flash in Aerrow's eyes only for a minute but it quickly disappeared as he slashed at him Brandon dodges and goes for Aerrow's leg the sword made its mark and damage as Aerrow screamed Brandon was about to finish him off when I shoved him out of the way get away from him I draw my deadly arrow pointing straight at his head he lowers his sword and chuckles putting his sword away "that was fun" and walks away I lower my bow and run to Aerrow his leg is bleeding badly he gets up it's just a cut and walks into the condor

I run after him following at his feet "Aurora" "what" "I don't trust him" "Aerrow don't make this any harder than it already is" he stops and whurls around grabbing my shoulders and pinning me against the wall "Aurora he's Dark Ace's son what if he's been plotting your death as we speak" his green eyes boring into mine "and I'm Dark Ace's daughter but you trust me" I shove his arms off my shoulders and step back my head whirling "because you proved I could trust you dammit Aurora" he bangs his fist into the wall I walk to the hanger and get on my scooter "I have to get away from here Aerrow I'll be back in a few"

I fly into the sky is Brandon really going to kill me? I go back home and talke to Melody "I mean it can't be that bad" Melody gives me a look "like what" "Melody do you think Brandon would kill me?" "has he tried?" "well I'm not sure" "then no he couldn't kill you Aurora" "but that's not what I mean" Aunt Starling walks in "hi you two it's lunch" "thanks Aunt Starling" the doorbell rings I go and open the door it's Ace I run for help but he grabs my ponytail

"hello Aurora Brandon told me where you were" "Brandon Traiter" I scream as I'm being dragged away tears roll down my face Aerrow was right everyone was right Ace tells me to get on his bike I do as I'm told as we fly to Cyclonia I know this over when we land and he takes me to the cells and chains me to the wall a few minutes later Master Cyclonis comes in holding a needle about five inches long I look up at her with eyes of hate she takes ahold of my chin "that's a good girl" now give me your powers I gather up as much spit as I can and spit right in front of her face she raises her hand in the hair and smacks me I kick her chin the needle flying out of her hand

**_Me: ugh that took me forever! _**

**_Aurora: I know it did _**

**_Me: yeah well writer's block! _**

**_Aurora: okay people review _**


End file.
